Hanim
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Hanim : contraction pour humain-animal. Will Graham a perdu son Hanim-canin, Winston, il y a peu et se rend au refuge Chilton, désireux d'offrir une vie agréable à un nouveau compagnon. Mais celui qui attire son attention n'est pas vraiment un Hanim comme les autres... (Hannigram)
1. Rencontre

Chap 1 : Rencontre

Will piétina devant le seuil de l'établissement car il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroits, mais il avait fait une assez longue route pour venir, alors après une minute d'hésitation supplémentaire, il entra. La salle d'attente ressemblait à un salon et elle était bien chauffée et lumineuse, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le reste du bâtiment l'était également et que les pensionnaires y étaient bien traités. Il lui faudrait aller plus loin pour se rendre compte des conditions de vie réelles des Hanims qui vivaient ici. Will pressa son doigt sur la sonnette prévue à cet effet puis s'assit dans le canapé et attendit, dédaignant les magazines passés de mode étalés sur la table basse devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Hanim qui appartenait sûrement au propriétaire des lieux se présenta avec une petite courbette que le professeur de criminologie trouva amusante.

― Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Matthew et je vais vous conduire à mon maître. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés retint de justesse une petite moue désapprobatrice à l'utilisation du mot maître plutôt que propriétaire, se disant que les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien. Si le directeur de cet établissement considérait les Hanims comme des créatures soumises plutôt que comme des compagnons de vie potentiels, ces derniers ne devaient pas être très heureux en ces lieux. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Will détestait plus que tout, même davantage que son ancien patron Jack Crawford, c'était bien les mauvais comportements envers les humains-animaux. Cela dit, Matthew semblait en bonne santé. Will l'observa de plus près et nota un autre signe positif : ses vêtements blancs impeccables étaient adaptés à sa morphologie particulière, en effet, sa longue veste possédait deux larges fentes dans le dos pour laisser passer ses ailes de faucon.

― Ah. Hem. Graham, Will Graham

― Enchanté monsieur Graham, sourit l'Hanim-faucon, ouvrant ses ailes et faisant un léger tour sur lui-même pour lui permettre de le voir sous toutes les coutures.

Will lui sourit en retour, amusé qu'il fasse le beau mais pas surpris, la plupart des hommes-animaux (qui avait donné la contraction « Hanim ») aimaient plaire, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

― Moi de même. Votre propriétaire a beaucoup de chance.

― N'est-ce pas ? Les Hanims oiseaux sont plutôt rares, et les faucons plus encore.

― Êtes-vous capable de voler ? demanda Will pour être aimable et lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui.

Matthew appartenait déjà à quelqu'un mais cela ne changeait rien pour le professeur qui voulait s'en faire apprécier, comme de tous les Hanims qu'il croisait. Il en aurait bien adopté toute une famille si ça lui avait été possible, mais même s'il avait un bon salaire, les soins, l'habillement et la nourriture coûtaient cher, et il préférait n'en avoir qu'un qu'il pourrait gâter que plusieurs à qui il devrait imposer des restrictions.

― Oui, mais pas très longtemps et cela me demande beaucoup d'efforts. Avez-vous déjà un humain-animal monsieur Graham ? Ou peut-être venez-vous chercher ici votre premier compagnon ?

Le professeur avait toujours voulu en avoir un mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre, il n'avait donc sauté le pas qu'une fois avoir obtenu un logement et un travail. Il avait alors rencontré Winston.

― Mon Hanim est décédé il y a peu de temps. Il était déjà vieux et avait été laissé pour mort non loin de chez moi.

― Oui, cela arrive souvent. Lorsque les Hanim sont trop vieux ou malades, leurs maîtres s'en débarrassent. On nous en apporte fréquemment, et quand ils ne retrouvent pas une famille, nous devons hélas leur faire une injection parce que nous manquons de place.

― Ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui devez vous charger des euthanasies, n'est-ce pas Matthew ?

― Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, monsieur Graham. C'est mon travail. Mais vous savez, parfois la mort est pour eux davantage un soulagement que quelque chose qu'ils redoutent. Enfin, pour certains...Mmh, nous arrivons au bureau de mon maître, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-lui quelque chose de positif à mon sujet, voulez-vous ? Et tutoyez-moi, habituellement les humains ne vouvoient pas les nôtres.

― Comme vous...comme tu voudras, accorda Will, laissant Matthew lui ouvrir la porte et lui présenter le directeur de l'établissement.

― Monsieur Chilton, le directeur. Et voici Will Graham.

― Enchanté monsieur Graham.

Le directeur avait les yeux verts comme Matthew mais un ton légèrement plus froid, et son large sourire dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches était probablement un des plus faux que Will ait jamais observé.

― Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

― Je peux me charger de lui montrer nos pensionnaires si tu veux, Frederick, proposa Matthew en se faufilant auprès de Chilton, puis il lui passa les bras autour du cou. L'homme se raidit et repoussa l'Hanim, mais avec des gestes doux.

― Matthew, je t'en prie...

―Oui, toutes mes excuses monsieur le directeur, répondit Matthew avec un sourire tout sauf repentant, puis il recula pour être hors du champ de vision de son propriétaire et fit un clin d'œil à Will. Celui-ci s'efforça de garder un visage neutre, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse réprimander une seconde fois.

― Matthew a été très aimable avec moi. Je pense qu'il saura fort bien me renseigner, tenta-t-il, n'oubliant pas sa promesse de glisser un compliment sur l'homme-faucon à son maître.

― Bonne visite dans ce cas, monsieur Graham.

― A tout à l'heure, monsieur le directeur., roucoula Matthew.

Le professeur nota avec amusement le pincement de lèvres de Chilton, se demandant si ces deux-là étaient amants, mais il ne posa pas la question à l'Hanim-faucon car ça ne le regardait en rien. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, Matthew se tourna vers lui et remua légèrement les ailes, ce qu'il perçut comme un signe de contentement étant donné la façon dont il lui souriait.

― Je vous aime bien, vous êtes de ceux qui tiennent leurs promesses. Bon, je vais vous conduire dans le couloir des adoptions, s'il-vous-plaît, ne mettez pas les mains dans les cellules, tenez-vous à distance des barreaux et ne faites pas trop de bruit. Les Hanims ne vous parleront pas : cela leur est interdit sauf si vous entamez la conversation, sinon ils essaieraient tous d'attirer votre attention et on ne s'entendrait plus. Certains d'entre eux sont rares et sont, de ce fait, à vendre et non pas à adopter. Je vous les signalerai.

― Très bien, répondit Will, même si certaines des règles ne lui plaisaient pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le fameux couloir, il nota que la température était agréable, que l'endroit était lumineux et que les cellules, même si elles restaient des endroits où les Hanims étaient enfermés, étaient assez spacieuses et propres.

― D'abord les Hanims qui sont à vendre, commença Matthew, et Will ne l'arrêta pas même s'il comptait prendre un Hanim dont, a priori, la plupart des humains ne voudraient pas. Il était juste curieux de voir lesquels se monnayaient, et à quoi ils ressemblaient.

― Je vous écoute.

― Voici...

― Freddie ! se présenta l'Hanim-renarde, dont les oreilles, la queue et les cheveux étaient du même roux éclatant qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleu profond, ainsi qu'avec son tailleur bleu marine.

― Son défaut principal est qu'elle est incapable de se taire et de respecter la moindre règle. C'était l'assistante du directeur du Tattlecrime, vous savez, le journal à scandales...

― Oui je sais, j'y ai été quelques fois en couverture, lorsque j'étais profiler.

― Je me souviens de vous, monsieur Graham, sourit la femme-renarde, avec un ton plutôt moqueur.

― Et moi je me souviens de ce que vous avez écris sur moi, après l'affaire Hobbs.

― J'ai écris la vérité, que vous n'avez pas pu sauver cette pauvre fille...Abigail je crois, et qu'après ça, vous êtes devenu un peu dérangé.

― Un peu dérangé ? répéta Matthew, curieux.

― Il est resté quelques mois dans un centre de soins psychiatriques.

― Être dépressif ne signifie pas être fou, contra Will.

― Oh il parait que vous étiez bien plus que simplement dépressif. Que vous vous sentiez proche du tueur, instable et que vous aviez des idées de meurtres... Tu sais Matthew, tu ne devrais pas confier l'un des nôtres à quelqu'un comme ça.

― Et moi je crois que tu ferais mieux de la fermer Freddie, si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dans une cellule d'isolement pour avoir enfreint les règles une fois de plus.

― Ce qu'elle dit est totalement faux, je...

― Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier monsieur Graham, et je vous présente mes excuses pour le comportement de Freddie. Poursuivons, s'il-vous-plaît ?

― Oui, poursuivons.

Will suivit Matthew, rendu mal à l'aise par son altercation avec la femme-renarde, mais pas au point de repartir sans ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il observa le second Hanim que l'homme-faucon lui présenta, un Hanim-loup absolument superbe prénommé Randall, mais qui n'était pas encore officiellement à vendre parce qu'il était sauvage.

― Voilà, ce sont les deux seuls Hanims qui sont à vendre pour l'instant, et j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas ce que vous recherchez.

― Non, en effet. Je n'ai rien contre Randall, mais je pense qu'il trouvera facilement un propriétaire une fois qu'il sera habitué au contact humain, je préférerais donner une chance à un Hanim qui est là depuis longtemps.

― Bien sûr, je vais vous les présenter.

Matthew lui résuma rapidement le parcours de chacun des pensionnaires et Will sentit son cœur se serrer à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait envie de leur offrir un toit à tous, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il connaissait bien les Hanims-chiens puisque Winston avait partagé sa vie durant 5 ans, et il avait pensé opter pour cette espèce, mais il avait été très touché par Peter dont apparemment personne ne voulait. Peter était un homme-rat, extrêmement craintif et aux capacités intellectuelles un peu plus limitées que les autres pensionnaires du refuge parce qu'il avait servi de cobaye presque toute sa vie dans un laboratoire, mais il semblait être la gentillesse incarnée. Le professeur savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience s'il le choisissait, mais il était presque décidé lorsqu'il entendit un grattement provenant du fond du couloir.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Oh ce n'est rien, n'y faites pas attention.

― C'est une cellule d'isolement, là-bas ?

― Oui, mais c'est inutile d'aller voir, je vais lui faire l'injection aujourd'hui même. Il n'est pas à adopter.

― Il est très vieux ? demanda Will, en allant malgré tout jusqu'au fond du couloir pour voir l'Hanim condamné, suivit de très près par Matthew qui lui saisit le bras et le tira vers l'arrière quand il voulu s'en approcher.

― Non, il a tué son propriétaire. Il est dangereux, s'il-vous-plaît, n'approchez pas.

La cage dans laquelle était enfermé l'homme-chien était si étroite qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y tenir debout. Il était adossé contre l'une des parois, de sorte que Will pouvait voir uniquement son profil jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux marrons clairs, et le professeur y vit un léger reflet rouge qu'il attribua à son imagination.

― Bonjour, tenta-t-il, en s'accroupissant à hauteur de l'Hanim canin qui, contrairement aux autres, était entièrement nu, sans doute une punition pour s'être montré agressif.

― C'est inutile, répéta Matthew, puis il expliqua : Il ne parle pas. Pas un mot depuis qu'il est ici, juste des bruits étranges lorsqu'il dort.

― Les Hanims qui tuent leurs propriétaires sont n'est pas dans leur nature.

― Oui et bien, c'est dans la sienne. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler, son propriétaire était plutôt connu. Un éleveur de cochons milliardaire, hum...Verder ou Verger. Il lui a mangé le visage et il l'a laissé comme ça un moment avant de lui arracher aussi la gorge.

― Oui, c'est horrible, mais peut-être que ce Verger avait mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai travaillé comme profiler que trois ans, mais j'ai eu un aperçu assez large de ce dont les humains sont capables de faire.

― Tout de même, ce n'est pas prudent, s'inquiéta l'homme-faucon en voyant Will s'approcher de la cage.

Aussitôt, l'occupant de l'étroite cellule plongea son regard dans celui de l'ex profiler.

― Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça à votre ancien propriétaire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me parler. Faites-moi un signe. Un simple geste suffira.

l'Hanim-doberman détourna le regard, mais après un instant d'hésitation il changea de position de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son dos qui était couvert de cicatrices. Sur son épaule, le sceau des Verger avait été appliqué au fer rouge et était cicatrisé, l'homme-chien n'eut donc pas mal lorsque Will posa les doigts dessus. Il tressaillit et se raidit, mais se laissa faire lorsque la main de l'empathe remonta sur sa nuque, caressante.

― Là...Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Regardez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

L'humain-canin obéit, se tourna et replongea son regard dans celui de l'ancien agent spécial du FBI. Will ne détourna pas les yeux, même s'il n'était pas un grand fan des contacts visuels prolongés qui avaient tendance à le gêner.

― Quel est votre nom ? Je vous emmène chez moi, si vous êtes d'accord, mais j'ai besoin de votre nom. Et de votre promesse que votre attitude sera exemplaire, dès que vous sortirez de cette cage.

― Monsieur Graham, je pense que vous ne réalisez pas ce que vous dites, le coupa Chilton, qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir et les rejoignit rapidement près de la cellule du fond.

― Comment... ?

― J'ai des micros et des caméras absolument partout dans mon établissement. Mesure de sécurité.

― Je vois.

― Il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'emmener. Un Hanim qui mord une fois mordra à nouveau, et je sais de quoi je parle. J'avais accueilli un Hanim-bouledogue qui avait mordu dans son ancienne famille, je pensais pouvoir le changer en lui donnant un travail ici, mais j'avais tort.

Sur ces mots, le directeur sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et la remonta pour découvrir son ventre barré par une large cicatrice.

― Ça suffira, comme avertissement ?

― Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur, pendant que Chilton rajustait sa tenue.

― Gideon m'a ouvert avec un coupe-papier et il m'aurait sorti les tripes dehors si Matthew n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là et ne lui avait pas planté un bic dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau.

― Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je souhaiterais quand même tenter ma chance.

― C'est la police qui nous l'a amené. Je tiens des registres, s'ils les vérifient et qu'ils voient qu'il n'a pas été euthanasié, mais que vous l'avez emmené, je ne serais pas en règle. S'il vous mord...ou pire, je serais tenu pour responsable.

― Alors inscrivez qu'il a reçu l'injection, et que vous m'avez laissé adopté un autre Hanim-doberman. Ils ne sont pas si rares. Personne ne pourra savoir que vous n'en avez pas trouvé un récemment...

― C'est hors de question. Choisissez un autre Hanim ou partez, monsieur Graham, ordonna le directeur, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans son bureau.

Will l'ignora et s'accroupit à nouveau auprès du condamné.

― Répondez-moi, le reste, j'en fais mon affaire.

L'homme-chien baissa les oreilles mais approcha des barreaux, et ce fut à cet instant que Will constata à quel point il était jeune. A l'ombre, il lui aurait donné le même âge que lui, dans les trente ans, mais de près, il était clair qu'il ne devait pas en avoir plus de vingt. Il porta sa main griffue à son cœur, ce qui était sa façon de dire qu'il promettait d'être tranquille, puis il articula nettement les trois syllabes composant son prénom, mais sans émettre le moindre son. L'empathe lu sur ses lèvres :

― Ha-ni-bal. Très bien, Hannibal, faites-moi confiance, je reviens vous chercher.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais il ne semblait pas réaliser pleinement, ou bien peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Will ne tenta pas de le persuader, revenant avec Matthew jusqu'au bureau de Chilton qui ne voulu rien entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce les mots magiques, et pas ceux en rapport avec la politesse.

― Je vous l'achète. L'injection vous coûterait de l'argent, non ?

― En effet. Vous êtes du genre obstiné et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors c'est d'accord. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je me lave les mains de ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

― Je comprends.

― Vous pourriez avoir n'importe lequel de ces Hanims inoffensifs, pourquoi celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne vous arrachera pas le nez une fois seul avec vous ?

― J'ai un don pour ces choses-là. Donnez-moi votre prix et faites-moi la paperasse, je vais chercher mon compagnon.

Chilton lui demanda un prix assez élevé, mais en-dessous de ceux pratiqué pour les Hanims rares (c'est-à-dire autres que chien, chat, rat et cochon) et Will ne discuta pas, lui donnant la somme demandée avant de retourner dans le couloir des adoptions. Matthew ne fut absolument pas ravi de la nouvelle : Hannibal devait porter une muselière pour sortir de l'établissement, et que c'était lui qui était supposé la lui mettre.

― Je vais le faire, proposa Will, nouant sa veste autour des hanches de l'homme-doberman dès qu'il fut hors de sa cellule. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être gêné par sa nudité, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Will lui posa sur le visage une muselière opaque blanche qui ne le gênerait pas pour respirer ou parler, même si le professeur doutait qu'il lui dise le moindre mot.

― Je vais l'emmener prendre une douche et lui donner des vêtements et des chaussures du refuge, annonça Matthew, pas vraiment surpris quand Will répondit :

― Bien, je l'accompagne.

Les douches possédaient des parois opaques aussi Hannibal pu se laver, se sécher et se changer à son aise, et il se présenta vêtu entièrement de blanc comme Matthew devant Will qui avait récupéré sa veste entre temps.

― Je vous achèterai d'autres vêtements, mais en attendant, ceux-ci vous vont plutôt bien, tenta le professeur, mais Hannibal détourna le regard et l'ignora.

― Vous pouvez me suivre, le directeur doit avoir terminé de préparer les documents, dit Matthew, coupant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

Hannibal se tint tranquille pendant que son nouveau propriétaire remplissait la paperasse, apposant sa signature un peu brouillonne sur les nombreux documents et écoutant les habituelles recommandations d'usages. Will se contenta d'un « au revoir » poli envers Chilton quand il eut terminé, mais il se montra plus chaleureux envers Matthew, touchant délicatement ses plumes avec sa permission lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

― Merci de votre visite. J'espère que vous ne rencontrerez pas de problèmes avec Hannibal, vous êtes un humain vraiment agréable. Téléphonez-moi pour me donner de vos nouvelles, d'accord ? Si vous tombez sur le directeur, vous n'aurez qu'à raccrocher.

― C'est d'accord. Prends bien soin de toi , Matthew, et de ton propriétaire. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie, mais il semble être correct envers toi.

― Oh oui. Il est vénal, arrogant, trouillard et trop soucieux du qu'en-dira-t-on, mais en privé c'est l'humain le plus exquis que je connaisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis heureux ici.

Le professeur hocha la tête puis il retourna jusqu'à sa voiture (une vieille Volvo qui ne payait pas de mine, mais à laquelle il tenait beaucoup car c'était un cadeau de son père) avec Hannibal. Lorsque ce dernier fut installé sur le siège passager, il leva les mains vers lui doucement et lui ôta son masque, car il détestait ne pas voir les expressions (ou le manque d'expression) de son visage. Il posa la muselière sur le tableau de bord, puis prit sur lui pour regarder l'Hanim dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

― Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Un léger changement s'opéra dans l'expression de l'humain-canin et il approcha son visage tout près de celui de son propriétaire qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, très calme. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, Hannibal découvrit les dents et se mit à gronder. L'empathe ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant car il ne ressentait aucune agressivité émaner de son nouveau compagnon.

― Vous voulez me tester ? Je comprends, on ne se connaît pas encore. Cependant, il y a une chose dont vous pouvez être sûr, c'est que je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal, assura Will, le ton de sa voix volontairement bas.

Il leva doucement la main vers le visage de l'Hanim-doberman mais suspendit son geste quand ce dernier émit un grondement plus marqué et recula.

― D'accord, je ne vous toucherais pas si vous ne le voulez pas. Vous préférez rentrer chez moi pour vous reposer, ou bien nous partons chercher des vêtements ? Vous pouvez juste hocher la tête...Non pour la maison, oui pour les vêtements.

Hannibal le considéra un petit moment en silence, le mettant même un peu mal à l'aise, mais il finit par faire un léger signe positif de la tête.

― D'accord. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer...Ah. Voilà, j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit Will en s'empara nerveusement d'un bic et d'un carnet qu'il laissait toujours dans sa voiture.

L'Hanim s'en empara à son tour et écrivit un seul mot, de l'écriture la plus élégante que Will ait jamais vue, et tracé avec un simple bic :

― _Merci._

― Je vous en prie. Mmh...quel genre de vêtements aimez-vous ? Que vous faisait porter votre ancien propriétaire ?

― _Mason ne me laissait pas porter de vêtements. Par contre ma première propriétaire était très exigeante à ce sujet._

Will ne releva pas à propos de la nudité exigée par le dernier propriétaire de l'Hanim-doberman pour ne pas le gêner, par contre il demanda des précisions sur les exigences qu'avait sa première propriétaire et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Hannibal lui fit une liste de boutiques de luxe où elle l'emmenait.

― D'accord...Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous offrir toute une garde-robe dans ces boutiques, alors nous pouvons y aller tout de même mais vous aurez peu de tenues différentes, ou nous pouvons aller ailleurs.

― _La qualité vaut mieux que la quantité,_ lui écrivit Hannibal, ses longues oreilles pointues et droites remuant légèrement.

― Très bien. Est-ce que...c'est Mason Verger qui vous a fait ceci ? demanda-t-il prudemment en désignant ses oreilles, mais l'Hanim referma le bloc-notes et le posa sur le tableau de bord à côté de la muselière, signifiant que la conversation était finie.

Le professeur ne se vexa aucunement, respectant sa volonté de ne rien dire même s'il était curieux, car si les oreilles d'Hannibal avaient été taillées de la même façon que l'on coupait autrefois les oreilles des dobermans, sa longue queue elle, était intacte. Elle était cependant toujours immobile ce qui n'était pas normal, et il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas été cassée et mal soignée de sorte que l'homme-chien était incapable de la remuer.

Le trajet se passa en silence, mais une fois dans la rue commerçante, Hannibal changea nettement de comportement : il fit rapidement le tour des boutiques, se retournant de temps à autre vers Will quand ce dernier n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, puis il se décida à entrer dans une seule d'entre elles. Le professeur avait quelques costumes pour donner cours mais il ne s'y connaissait pas plus que ça en matière d'habillement, et il n'était certainement pas un adepte du shopping, pourtant, son intuition lui soufflait qu'Hannibal l'avait emmené dans la boutique qui proposait le meilleur rapport qualité/prix. Pas la plus chère, mais certainement pas la moins chère non plus.

L'Hanim ne pouvait pas parler, mais il se débrouilla fort bien pour faire son choix. Il refusa l'aide du vendeur et sélectionna lui-même des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir se changer régulièrement. Il choisit ensuite des tenues pour la nuit, quelques pantalons et chemises, ainsi que des pulls (la plupart en cachemire), et enfin des chaussures en cuir vernis car la boutique vendait absolument de tout, bien qu'uniquement pour les hommes. Will demanda à combien tout ça lui reviendrait, plutôt soulagé en apprenant le prix car il s'était attendu à bien pire. Il remarqua aussi les coups d'œil que lançait l'homme-chien aux cravates, gilets brodés et costumes trois-pièces et même si ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable, il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Hannibal choisit donc quatre gilets, six cravates et deux costumes, et comme pour le reste il essaya tout, s'assurant que tout lui allait parfaitement malgré sa taille mannequin qui lui permettait de porter à peu près n'importe quoi. Il était resté dans la cabine à chaque fois, mais lors du dernier essayage, il ressortit avec sa tenue complète composée d'une chemise bordeaux, une cravate anthracite brodée, le gilet assorti de la même teinte, une veste et un pantalon d'un ton plus sombre. Will essaya de rassembler ses esprits et bredouilla :

― Vous êtes superbe.

― Vous vouvoyez votre Hanim ? demanda le vendeur, curieux, tout en pliant et en rangeant les tenues qu'Hannibal ne portait pas. Il replaça un gilet en rayon et le remplaça par un autre sans que le professeur s'en rende compte, mais l'humain-canin lui le remarqua et s'empara du gilet de remplacement, le retournant sous toutes les coutures avant de trouver un petit accroc. La plupart des humains-animaux montraient leur mécontentement en grognant ou en sifflant selon leur espèce, mais Hannibal se contenta cette fois d'un regard glacial au vendeur, ne le quittant pas des yeux pendant un long moment.

― Je...je...je connaissais pas le défaut. L'étiquette de l'autre était un peu décousue, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu échanger... mentit le vendeur.

Will approcha, sentant l'irritation de son compagnon et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais ce dernier l'ignora, découvrant légèrement les dents face à l'homme qui bredouilla :

― Je vais vous faire une réduction ! Dix pour cent sur tous vos achats, d'accord ? Quinze pour cent !

― C'est très aimable à vous. Et pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, oui, je vouvoie les Hanims tant qu'ils ne m'ont pas autorisés à les tutoyer.

― Je comprends tout à fait. Merci beaucoup pour vos achats, et passez une bonne journée tous les deux, s'empressa de répondre le vendeur, remettant les sacs à Will dès que celui-ci eut payé.

L'empathe sortit de la boutique avec un large sourire (malgré le petit épisode avec le vendeur) pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de voir la queue de son compagnon remuer légèrement. Il songea que c'était vraiment pratique que tous les habits soient adaptés aux humains comme aux Hanims grâce à un petit zip là où se trouvait la base de la queue, qu'il suffisait donc de descendre si l'on en possédait une. (Pour les Hanims plus rares comme Matthew, les vêtements devaient être faits sur mesure.) Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Hannibal attrape le carnet de notes et inscrivit de son élégante écriture penchée :

― _Merci monsieur Graham. Vous pouvez me tutoyer._

― Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. Ta première propriétaire avait beaucoup de goût. C'est comme si je t'avais toujours vu habillé de cette manière, tant cela semble naturel.

― _Lady Murasaki était une femme extraordinaire, oui._

― Elle est décédée ?

― _Oui._

― Je suis désolé, répondit Will, navré pour l'Hanim qui semblait vraiment peiné.

― _Pourquoi ? Vous, vous ne la connaissiez pas._

― Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir de sa perte.

Hannibal hocha doucement la tête puis referma le carnet et s'enfonça confortablement dans le siège de la voiture, puis il ferma les yeux, probablement fatigué, ou voulant juste être un peu tranquille. Will resta silencieux jusqu'à la maison, laissant l'homme-chien entrer avant lui et découvrir son nouvel environnement. Habituellement, le professeur était plutôt désordonné et il lui arrivait de faire de la mécanique dans son salon, mais pour l'occasion, il avait tout rangé et nettoyé.

― Bienvenue chez toi, Hannibal. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Will se baissa pour reprendre les paquets de vêtements, mais l'Hanim-canin s'empara le premier de quelques paquets, ne le laissant pas tout porter.

― Merci, c'est gentil.

L'Hanim haussa légèrement les sourcils mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien et suivit son nouveau propriétaire à l'étage, content de posséder sa propre chambre, un endroit où il pourrait s'isoler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Avec l'aide de Will, il plia et rangea ses nouveaux vêtements avec soin dans la garde-robe et les armoires prévues à cet effet, puis il esquissa le geste d'écrire, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire dans l'immédiat car le carnet de notes était resté dans la voiture.

― Oh, oui bien sûr, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Le professeur alla chercher un nouveau carnet et l'un de ses plus beaux stylos, songeant qu'Hannibal préférerait un outil un peu plus raffiné qu'un bic pour écrire. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'une ombre de sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune humain-animal.

― _Ce n'était pas gentil de vous aider, monsieur Graham. C'était la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont vos attentes._

Hannibal se relu puis barra « monsieur Graham » , la ligne traversant les deux mots aussi nette que s'il l'avait tracée avec une règle, puis il écrivit au-dessus « Will », ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

― Mes attentes ? Et bien, je cherche juste une compagnie.

― _Pas de tâches à effectuer ?_ nota l'Hanim, l'air perplexe.

― Et bien nous vivons tous les deux ici alors tu peux m'aider à entretenir la maison et à effectuer les tâches quotidiennes, mais ce n'est en rien une obligation. Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi ici. Quel genre de tâches faisais-tu, avant ?

― _Chez Mason Verger, aucune, je ne pouvais sortir de la cage. Chez Lady Murasaki, j'étais domestique. Les tâches variaient selon les occasions. Je peux m'occuper du linge, de l'entretien de la maison, de la cuisine, organiser des réceptions, faire des compositions florales, jouer du clavecin et du thérémine. Je peux également réaliser des portraits et enseigner six langues : le français, l'italien, le lituanien, le russe, le grec et le japonais._

― Ça fait énormément de choses pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Tu devais passer beaucoup de temps à étudier et à pratiquer.

― _La majorité de mon temps. Je peux aussi enseigner les mathématiques et je m'intéressais à l'histoire de l'art lorsque j'ai été vendu à Mason Verger._

― Lady Murasaki n'avait pas fait de testament, avec une clause pour que tu puisses rester dans sa propriété ? Je sais que les Hanims ne peuvent pas hériter au sens propre mais il y a des procédures qui permettent de les protéger en cas de décès de leur propriétaire.

― _Elle était ruinée. Si elle n'était pas morte de maladie, elle aurait de toute façon dû me vendre et retourner dans sa famille. Comment était votre Hanim, Winston ?_

― Très gentil. Et très calme, il était vieux et il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir, mais quand il était au mieux de sa forme, on parlait, on allait pêcher, et il me donnait un coup de main pour réparer des voitures. Je fais ça de temps en temps, pour gagner un peu d'argent en plus de mon salaire.

― _Vous aussi, vous avez de multiples talents._

― Pas autant que toi.

― _Est-ce que ce sont les livres de Winston ?_ demanda Hannibal en désignant une bibliothèque à moitié remplie.

― Oui, j'ai enlevé ses affaires personnelles, mais pas ses livres ni ses cd de musique. J'ai laissé un carton vide ici pour que tu puisses y placer ce que tu n'aimes à, hum, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu et je vais préparer le dîner. Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais terminé, mais bien sûr, tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux.

Will leva la main doucement vers l'Hanim, sachant que la plupart d'entre eux n'apprécient pas seulement le contact physique mais en ont également besoin pour être heureux, mais il la laissa retomber en le voyant se crisper. Il n'insista pas et descendit préparer le repas comme annoncé, de simples macaronis au fromage parce que la cuisine n'était pas son fort et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer la catastrophe culinaire en préparant quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Quand tout fût prêt, il dressa la table et appela Hannibal qui arriva dans la minute, son carnet de notes à la main. Will interpréta la chose comme un signe qu'il n'était pas fermé au dialogue, mais il le laissa tranquille et lui fit signe de se servir, haussant les sourcils quand l'Hanim le servit en premier.

― Je sais qu'on apprend aux Hanims à considérer les humains comme des supérieurs, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Tu n'as pas à me servir en premier, ou à attendre que je mange pour manger, ni rien de ce genre.

Hannibal s'empara de son stylo et lui répondit :

― _Lady Murasaki était intransigeante à ce sujet. J'aimerais autant conserver ces habitudes, sauf si cela vous contrarie._

― Ah...non, ça ne me contrarie pas. Si c'est plus...confortable pour toi comme ça, ça me convient.

L'ex profiler n'aimait pas tellement cette distance que créait cette façon d'agir, mais il avait aussi conscience qu'Hannibal avait passé un long moment probablement sans aucun repères de ce genre chez Mason Verger, et que reprendre ses vieilles habitudes devait le rassurer.

― _Bon appétit, Will._

― Bon appétit, Hannibal. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine alors mmh...j'espère que ça ira.

L'Hanim goûta le plat juste après qu'il ait commencé à manger et écrivit :

― _C'est correct._

Will porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit rire, essayant en même temps de ne pas s'étrangler parce qu'il avait pris une gorgée d'eau juste avant.

― Hum, j'apprécie ton honnêteté. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

― _Dix-huit ans. Et vous ?_

― Trente.

― _Vous paraissez plus jeune._

― Merci.

― _C'était une simple observation._

― C'est un problème si je le prends comme un compliment ?

― _Non. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce n'était pas formulé comme tel._

Le professeur hocha la tête et laissa l'Hanim terminer son assiette, puis lorsqu'ils eurent fini tous les deux, il débarrassa et s'apprêta à faire la vaisselle, mais Hannibal le devança en s'installant devant l'évier. Il protégea ses vêtements avec un tablier et remonta ses manches, puis il commença à laver tout ce que Will lui apportait progressivement, et ce dernier dû bien reconnaître qu'il était infiniment plus efficace que lui. Il sourit en songeant à Winston qui appréciait faire la vaisselle, mais écoutait de la musique en même temps et prenait tout son temps, mettant parfois jusqu'à une demi-heure pour cette simple tâche, là où Hannibal termina...en dix minutes. L'Hanim avait également essuyé et rangé, avec quelques hésitations car il ne connaissait pas les lieux.

― Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, le remercia l'humain, puis il lui proposa de jouer ou de regarder la télévision avec lui, mais l'Hanim déclina et lui demanda par écrit de pouvoir remonter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il accepta, supposant qu'il devait être épuisé émotionnellement par cette longue journée.

* * *

 _Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction qui au départ devait être un OS, mais je suis incapable de faire court x). C'est aussi le cadeau de Noël pour Maeglin qui fait de l'Hannigram super cool sur lequel je vous encourage vivement à jeter un œil (et même les deux)._

 _Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	2. Premier contact

Hanim chapitre 2 : Premier contact

Will resta un moment devant la télévision puis, fatigué par les inepties proposées sur la majorité des chaînes, il alla prendre une douche puis se changea pour la nuit, optant pour un boxer et un peignoir. Il attrapa ensuite machinalement un essuie de bain puis le remit en place avec un soupir. Lorsqu'il était profiler, il en étendait souvent un dans son lit à cause des cauchemars qui le faisait transpirer abondamment, mais à présent, il n'en avait (presque) plus l'utilité. Les mauvais rêves se faisaient rares, même s'il lui arrivait d'en refaire de temps à autre à propos de cette jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, Abigail Hobbs. Très souvent, elle avait l'apparence d'une Hanim-biche dans ses songes, alors que dans la réalité, elle avait été on ne peut plus humaine. Will la chassa de ses pensées, pensant plutôt à Hannibal.

Il monta la rangée d'escalier qui menait à l'étage le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller, mais il sût rapidement que ce dernier ne dormait pas : un son bas et plaintif provenait de sa chambre. Le professeur se rapprocha de la porte, naturellement soucieux de savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit un léger sanglot. Il laissa retomber sa main après une courte hésitation, le cœur serré, puis il s'éloigna en silence et alla se coucher. Il avait bien sûr envie d'aller le consoler, mais l'Hanim-canin semblait plutôt fier et Will pensait qu'il le gênerait plutôt qu'il n'apaiserait son chagrin s'il allait le retrouver. Faisant taire sa maudite empathie, il attrapa le roman qu'il avait commencé la veille et le termina. Il était environ minuit lorsqu'il s'endormit et cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar contrairement à son nouveau compagnon.

Il se leva très tôt pour aller aux toilettes et, en passant devant la chambre d'Hannibal, il entendit à nouveau du bruit : un grondement bas et régulier qui le fit frissonner désagréablement, puis un grognement plus net et un bruit de déchirure plutôt curieux. A nouveau, il évita d'intervenir et après être passé à la salle de bain, il retourna sous la couette. Le silence était revenu dans le couloir qui séparait leurs chambres et quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendormit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers neuf heures lorsque Hannibal frappa trois petits coups à sa porte avant d'entrer avec sa permission, puis il se détendit et l'observa : l'Hanim avait pris une douche, était coiffé impeccablement et avait mis ses vêtements neufs. Il semblait en meilleure forme qu'à sa sortie du refuge de Chilton et quand Will esquissa un sourire, il lui sourit en retour, ce qui fit infiniment plaisir à celui-ci.

― Bonjour Hannibal.

L'Hanim-canin avança et sortit son carnet de sa poche, écrivant rapidement :

― _Bonjour Will. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, je peux vous l'amener si vous ne désirez pas descendre._

― Mmmh mmh, je vais descendre. Merci d'avoir fait la cuisine.

Le trentenaire s'étira puis attrapa son sous-vêtement qui traînait non loin (il dormait souvent nu ou en t-shirt large et en caleçon, selon l'humeur) et le passa sous les draps avant de se lever et de mettre son peignoir. Hannibal avait reculé de quelques pas et avait détourné le regard, mais il n'était pas sorti de la pièce, attendant clairement son propriétaire pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Will ne tenta pas de l'approcher et descendit comme annoncé, puis il s'installa à table. Dans la minute qui suivit, l'Hanim déposa devant lui une assiette appétissante contenant un œuf dans une brioche, une saucisse et une tranche de bacon. Il avait aussi préparé du thé et du jus d'orange et Will le remercia une nouvelle fois, commençant à manger de suite pour qu'il en fasse de même car il se souvenait bien de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille à propos des règles de maison.

― C'est vraiment délicieux, mmh. Est-ce que tu aimes cuisiner ?

― _Beaucoup oui,_ écrivit Hannibal.

― Alors je pense que je te laisserai cette tâche à l'avenir, si ça te convient. Je ferai une corvée que tu n'aimes pas en échange, bien sûr.

― _Comme il vous plaira._

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le jeune homme-animal se leva et fit la vaisselle, refusant d'un signe de la main l'aide de Will. Après ça, il se saisit à nouveau de son carnet et lui écrivit :

― _Je suis désolé, j'ai abîmé mon oreiller. J'ai trouvé une boîte de couture sur l'étagère dans le salon, alors je me suis permis de le recoudre._

― Je peux voir ?

Hannibal hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre, suivi par Will qui examina rapidement le travail de couture qui était parfait, comme il s'y attendait.

― Tu sais vraiment tout faire...

― _Je suis désolé,_ écrivit à nouveau l'Hanim qui évitait de regarder le professeur.

― Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as griffé et mordu alors que tu faisais un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Hannibal répondit par un petit hochement de tête.

― Je sais ce que c'est. Lorsque j'étais profiler, je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars et parfois, je faisais des choses en dormant dont je ne me rappelais plus au réveil. Une fois, je me suis même réveillé sur le toit.

Will sourit à l'Hanim qui lui sourit en retour, mais c'était un sourire poli qui n'atteignait pas ses beaux yeux marron clair. Le professeur approcha doucement la main de son bras et l'y posa sans appuyer, mais Hannibal échappa au contact en écrivant à nouveau :

― _Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?_

― Oui, il faut que nous parlions. Viens, assieds-toi près de moi.

L'Hanim obéit, mais sa posture et la position de sa queue et de ses oreilles trahissaient le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, même si son expression restait neutre.

― J'ai remarqué que tu fuyais les contacts physiques, ce qui n'arien d'étonnant après ce que tu as vécu : Mason était violent avec toi et tu es resté longtemps dans une cage, coupé de tout contacts. Tu es méfiant. Mais les Hanims ont beaucoup d'empathie alors je pense que tu peux sentir que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers toi.

Le jeune homme-animal fit un geste négatif de la tête et répondit par écrit :

― _Je n'ai jamais eu une grande capacité d'empathie. Je parviens à savoir si je peux faire confiance à un humain ou non, mais uniquement via un procédé rationnel d'observation et de comparaison de son comportement par rapport à ceux que j'ai déjà pu observer chez d'autres individus. C'est plus long et moins spontané que via l'empathie._

― Oh... je comprends que tu sois sur tes gardes. Les humains dissimulent souvent mieux leurs pensées et leurs émotions que les Hanims, c'est difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart des humains, j'ai une empathie plus développée. Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, même si extérieurement, cela ne se voit pas. Et je vois aussi tous les signes que tu m'envoies, sans t'en rendre compte.

― _Quels signes ?_

― Préciser que tu ne me faisais pas un compliment, hier soir. Détourner les yeux lorsque je ne suis pas totalement habillé. Reculer dès que je suis trop proche de toi. Est-ce que Mason avait des... comportements inappropriés envers toi ?

― _En-dehors de la violence physique et psychologique ? Oui. Pas jusqu'à la pénétration, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir._

― Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, ni de me donner le moindre détail. Je respecterai toujours ta vie privée, mais j'avais besoin de savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose, pour pouvoir comprendre tes réactions et adapter mon comportement.

― _Adapter, comment ?_

― Et bien je ne suis pas très pudique, j'avais tendance à me balader en caleçon le week-end quand je vivais avec Winston, mais je ne le ferai plus. Je ne veux pas que tu ne te sentes mal à l'aise dans notre maison.

― _Vous pouvez vous balader comme vous le souhaitez, ce n'est pas à vous de vous adapter à moi. Mais donc, vous n'attendez rien de sexuel de ma part ?_

― Absolument rien. Je veux que nous soyons amis, rien de plus.

Hannibal hocha la tête et le regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

― _J'aimerais sortir un peu. Juste prendre l'air hors de la maison._

― D'accord. Juste le temps que je prenne une douche et...

― _Je peux y aller seul._

Le professeur soupira et secoua négativement la tête, expliquant à l'Hanim que malheureusement, ça n'allait pas être possible. Niveau papiers tout était en ordre, mais Hannibal n'avait pas le droit de se promener seul dehors tant qu'il n'aurait pas une puce traçable implantée dans la nuque.

― Il faut je prenne rendez-vous. Tu veux sortir quand même ?

― _Dispositif de sécurité ?_

― Non, pas de lien. Je suis absolument contre.

Le lien était une sorte de laisse qui reliait l'Hanim et son propriétaire par le poignet. La plupart des modèles existants étaient électrifiés, le propriétaire pouvant envoyer une ou plusieurs décharges à l'Hanim si ce dernier refusait de le suivre ou de lui obéir. De nombreuses associations militaient pour son interdiction et il s'en vendait de moins en moins, surtout les modèles électrifiés car les propriétaires de ces objets étaienttournés en ridicule par les défenseurs des Hanims, dont Will faisait partie.

― _Je veux bien que nous sortions dans ce cas, oui._

Le professeur sourit, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla puis il retourna auprès d'Hannibal qui avait commencé à lire pendant sa courte absence. L'Hanim-canin posa son livre dès qu'il le vit et l'accompagna après avoir mis des vêtements adéquats pour une sortie. Il ne faisait pas trop froid à l'extérieur, mais Will songea tout de même qu'il faudrait qu'il lui achète bientôt quelques vêtements chauds supplémentaires.

Écrire en marchant n'était pas pratique, aussi la promenade dans les bois tout proches se passa dans un silence presque absolu. Le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux l'interrompait de temps à autre, ainsi que les longues inspirations d'Hannibal qui percevait naturellement beaucoup plus d'odeurs que Will, mais c'était tout. Will aurait pu trouver cette absence de communication pesante mais ce n'était pas le cas, il profitait simplement du calme et du paysage et il observait aussi son Hanim qu'il trouvait particulièrement beau lorsqu'il était détendu. Sur le chemin du retour, après une promenade longue d'environ une heure, ce dernier s'agenouilla pour ramasser quelque chose. Will, qui était resté quelques pas en arrière, le rattrapa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Curieux, il n'hésita pas à se rapprocher pour mieux voir, tout en prenant soin de respecter l'espace personnel de l'Hanim. Ce dernier tenait entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins un oiseau encore vivant qui avait une aile brisée. Il examina la blessure et, avant même que Will ait le temps de proposer de ramener l'infortuné volatile chez eux, il enfonça l'un de ses longs ongles derrière sa tête, lui brisant la nuque. Son visage était resté neutre durant la mise à mort, mais l'empathe avait l'impression que tuer lui avait procuré un certain plaisir, sans en être sûr. Plutôt que de le juger hâtivement, il lui demanda :

― Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

Le colocataire du professeur posa l'oiseau mort sur le sol et s'empara de son carnet et de son stylo, répondant :

― _Fractures multiples. Il n'aurait jamais pu voler à nouveau, même avec les soins appropriés. Il aurait peut-être pu survivre, mais ce n'est pas un oiseau d'intérieur._

― Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait d'abréger ses souffrances.

― _Puis-je le ramener pour le disséquer ? Je m'intéresse à la biologie._

― Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

― _Merci._

Le professeur lui fit un petit signe de tête et le regarda ranger son carnet pour se libérer les mains. Il lui poserait peut-être des questions plus tard sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant le petit animal, mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment idéal pour une discussion écrite et il commençait à avoir froid. Il retrouva avec plaisir la chaleur de son foyer quelques instants plus tard et raviva le feu avant d'enlever chaussures et veste pour être plus à l'aise. Hannibal en fit de même, le surprenant car il s'était déjà habitué à le voir tiré à quatre épingles.

― Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin sur les étagères du salon ou bien dans le garage, pour la dissection de l'oiseau.

― _Merci Will. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?_

― Me réchauffer encore quelques minutes, puis je pense que je vais aller travailler un peu dans le garage. Parfois je réparais certaines pièces que l'on me confiait ici même, mais ce n'est pas très...

― _Pas très hygiénique, non, en effet. J'apprécie que vous fassiez plus attention à votre lieu de vie qu'à l'accoutumée pour que je m'y sente bien._

― Notre lieu de vie. Et c'est la moindre des choses.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres minces de l'Hanim, et Will perçu nettement son hésitation lorsqu'il esquissa un pas vers lui avant de s'immobiliser.

― _A tout à l'heure, Will._

― A tout à l'heure Hannibal. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, lui rappela le professeur, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa tentative avortée de rapprochement physique. Il risquait juste de le braquer s'il se montrait trop direct, et il saurait être patient. Voir l'humain-doberman faire même un simple pas vers lui lui faisait déjà plaisir, et il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par se laisser toucher pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était un besoin chez les Hanims. Même si Hannibal était clairement un peu différent des siens, il ne l'était pas sur ce point.

Will travailla sur la moto que l'un de ses étudiants lui avait confiée pendant un moment, ne voyant pas exactement le temps passé, puis il rentra se réchauffer et tomba nez à nez avec Hannibal qui se raidit et recula de deux pas, une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains. Ce dernier posa ladite tasse sur la cheminée toute proche puis écrivit :

― _J'ai pensé que cela vous réchaufferait._

― C'est très gentil, sourit Will, appréciant la petite attention, puis il demanda s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le jeune Hanim hocha la tête et tourna les pages de son petit carnet de note pour révéler plusieurs dessins d'une grande finesse montrant la dissection de l'oiseau. Certaines personnes auraient pu trouver cela morbide, mais Will observa longuement les organes parfaitement reproduits, impressionné par le niveau de détail des veines et par les ombrages délicats qui rendaient les dessins plus réalistes. L'Hanim avait aussi fait plusieurs dessins des plumes et des croquis montrant comment s'articulait l'aile valide de l'animal, et le professeur s'y intéressa également.

― C'est superbe. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû te contenter d'un matériel aussi basique, je t'achèterai de quoi dessiner et des carnets à dessin dignes de ce nom. Là, j'imagine qu'ils risquent de s'abîmer, non ?

― _Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'en ferai d'autres à l'avenir._

― C'est dommage tout de même...Il n'y a aucun moyen de les protéger du frottement des pages ?

― _De la laque en pulvérisateur pourrait faire l'affaire._

― Je dois avoir ça quelque part. Ne bouge pas.

Will avait pas mal de produits différents qui pouvaient servir pour une chose ou l'autre, et même s'il n'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais de laque pour les cheveux, il retrouva une bouteille encore pleine parmi d'autres produits en bombes. Il laissa à Hannibal le soin de protéger ses dessins lui-même, vérifiant juste qu'il bombait à la bonne distance et laissait un temps de séchage suffisamment long entre chaque page, mais de toute évidence, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Will aéra un peu la pièce ensuite et retira le plastique de protection qu'il avait étalé sur la table basse.

― _J'ai remarqué que vous avez un piano mais qu'il n'est pas accordé,_ lui écrivit Hannibal, en début de carnet.

― Oui, il était ici lorsque j'ai acheté la maison, et comme je ne savais pas en jouer, je ne l'ai jamais fait accorder. Mais ça pourrait se faire, si tu en as envie.

― _J'aimerais beaucoup, oui._

― D'accord. Je suis parfois un peu... désorganisé, alors si jamais j'oublie, n'hésite pas à me le rappeler.

Hannibal répondit par un petit hochement de tête et regarda l'humain dans les yeux, ce dernier s'efforçant de soutenir le contact visuel. Il savait que l'Hanim cherchait à se rassurer et qu'un regard doux pouvait être bien plus efficace que de répéter qu'il avait les meilleures intentions à son égard. Au bout de deux minutes qui lui semblèrent bien longues, l'Hanim-canin détourna les yeux, l'air satisfait.

― Hannibal ? J'aimerais t'aider pour le repas.

― _Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ça._

― C'est vrai, mais ensemble c'est différent, et je me dis que ça pourrait m'être utile. Apprends-moi ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui indiqua que l'Hanim était d'accord, et ce dernier lui proposa plusieurs recettes, avec un temps de réalisation estimé et un résumé des ingrédients principaux. Ils se mirent au travail dès qu'il eut choisi et il passa un agréablement moment. Il ne cuisinerait certainement pas tous les jours, mais de temps à autre, en compagnie d'Hannibal qui était d'excellent conseil, il ne dirait pas non. Surtout que ce qui l'ennuyait dans le fait de préparer le repas était souvent le temps que cela prenait, or l'Hanim semblait connaître un tas de recettes excellentes et rapides à préparer, ainsi que diverses astuces pour gagner du temps.

Les bonnes odeurs envahirent rapidement la cuisine et le salon, et le professeur sourit en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Il patienta le temps qu'Hannibal mette la touche finale au plat, de bonne humeur même s'il avait senti l'Hanim se raidir à quelques reprises lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés dans l'espace restreint de la cuisine. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il lui expliqua :

― Demain je vais devoir aller travailler, tu seras seul à la maison. Ça ira ?

― _Oui, je m'occuperai. Et je pourrais travailler, moi aussi._

― Oui, si tu en as envie. Mais est-ce que tu sais comment ça se passe ?

― _Pas vraiment non, je n'ai travaillé que pour Lady Murasaki et travailler pour son propriétaire n'est pas considéré comme un emploi._

― Il faut que tu saches qu'un Hanim qui travaille ne reçoit pas son salaire, c'est son propriétaire qui le perçoit. Mais si tu choisis de travailler, tu pourras dépenser ton argent comme tu le souhaites, je ne te prendrai rien.

― _Merci, Will. J'aimerais enseigner les langues, si possible._

― Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de mal à te trouver ce genre de travail. Ce sera un travail à mi-temps, les Hanims n'ont pas le droit de travailler à temps plein.

― _Pourquoi ?_

― Parce que les humains sont prioritaires sur le marché de l'emploi, et qu'en théorie, puisque son propriétaire subvient à ses besoins, un Hanim n'a pas besoin de travailler. Tu ne pourras pas non plus commencer tout de suite, il faut que tu sois en ordre au niveau médical et que tu aies une puce.

― _Je serai patient. Quand aura lieu cette visite chez le médecin ?_

― Je n'ai pas encore pris le rendez-vous, mais généralement ça va assez vite. Je te tiendrai au courant.

― _Bien._

Hannibal se leva et refusa une nouvelle fois l'aide de Will pour la vaisselle, puis comme la veille, il refusa également ses propositions pour la soirée et demanda à pouvoir rester seul. L'empathe accepta et resta au rez-de-chaussée, préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain pendant qu'Hannibal prenait sa douche. Il en fit de même une fois l'Hanim dans sa chambre, puis il commença un nouveau livre, sans grande conviction. Peu passionné par l'histoire, il cessa sa lecture après une trentaine de page et regarda un peu les actualités sur son portable, soulagé de ne voir aucun meurtre sanglant parmi les nouvelles récentes. Il redoutait le jour où un autre Hobbs ferait son apparition et où **,** immanquablement, Jack le contacterait pour obtenir son aide. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait, si ça devait se produire. L'affaire Hobbs l'avait sacrément secoué et il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans une situation semblable, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de voir le nombre des victimes augmenter peu à peu sans intervenir. Oh bien sûr, les hommes de Jack n'étaient pas des incapables et le FBI finirait bien par coincer cet éventuel tueur, mais en combien de temps ? Une dizaine de filles étaient mortes durant l'affaire Hobbs qui avait traîné pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette sur le coup. Même si ça ne le réjouissait pas, il avait vraiment un don et il se sentait le devoir de l'utiliser quand la situation l'exigeait, mais pas au point de mettre sa santé en danger. Il devait faire la part des choses, et se protéger.

Le professeur termina sa lecture des faits divers puis, observant son ordinateur portable, il se rappela qu'il en possédait un plus vieux encore en état de marche quelque part dans le grenier. Il éteignit le sien et, passant un bas de pyjama et un peignoir pour être décent, alla faire quelques fouilles dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse remplies de cartons. Fort heureusement, il avait pensé à ranger la batterie avec l'ordinateur, et Hannibal allait pouvoir s'en servir dès ce soir. Il descendit avec sa trouvaille et alla frapper à sa porte, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il patienta un moment puis frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort, et entendit un grondement sourd qui lui donna la chair de poule. Cette fois il ouvrit la porte, visualisant rapidement quel endroit dans la pièce occupait son Hanim avant d'entrer. Ce dernier était torse-nu, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu foncé, et il dormait recroquevillé dans ses draps emmêlés. Will posa l'ordinateur sur son bureau et resta en retrait, pas tellement surpris que l'humain-doberman soit déjà au lit même s'il était encore tôt. Il devait être psychologiquement épuisé, et ses cauchemars nuisaient certainement à la qualité de son sommeil.

― Hannibal... hey...

Will fit un pas en avant, voyant parfaitement le dos barré de cicatrices et marqué au fer rouge de son nouveau compagnon de là où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait pas que le visuel qui trahissait la souffrance de celui-ci. Il la ressentait comme si elle saturait l'air et emplissait sa gorge et ses poumons, créant une pression douloureuse au niveau de son cœur dont il sentait augmenter le rythme des pulsations.

― Réveille-toi, Hannibal. Tu es en sécurité.

L'Hanim tendit une main devant lui puis griffa l'air, un long cri articulé s'échappant de sa gorge, le premier mot que lui entendait prononcer Will :

― Mischaaaa !

Le professeur avança de quelques pas supplémentaires malgré les grondements et les plaintes, très tenté de le toucher mais il savait qu'il devait garder une distance de sécurité. Il était déjà bien trop près, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état : il se tordait comme un animal blessé et gémissait encore, alors il approcha vivement et lui frotta l'épaule. Le geste suffit à réveiller Hannibal mais ce dernier se releva brusquement, à genoux sur le lit, et il se tourna instinctivement vers Will qu'il percevait comme un agresseur, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses longues canines.

― C'est Will... tout va bien...essaya de le rassurer l'humain, mais il percevait sa douleur, sa rage et sa confusion et sentait que ça ne suffirait pas. Il se tassa, près à riposter en songeant à quel point il avait bien fait de pratiquer un sport régulièrement. Il était un rien plus petit qu'Hannibal mais plus large, plus fort, plus musclé, cependant il eut beaucoup de mal à le plaquer sur le lit sans se faire mordre. Il poussa sa main sous son menton pour lui maintenir la bouche fermée et le regarda dans les yeux, changeant radicalement de ton :

― Ça suffit !

Une expression de surprise passa dans les yeux ambrés de l'Hanim et Will soupira de soulagement, car enfin, ce dernier l'avait reconnu. Hannibal se tortilla aussitôt pour échapper à son contact et l'ex profiler ne le retint pas, s'asseyant juste sur le lit pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle et s'emparait de son carnet.

― _Je vous ai mordu ? Griffé ?_

― Non, tout va bien.

― _Pendant un instant j'ai cru..._

L'Hanim laissa son stylo en suspension, sans terminer sa phrase et Will la compléta pour lui :

― Que j'étais Mason ?

― _J'aurais pu vous blesser._

― Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'ai réveillé en plein cauchemar, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

― _Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Et de ne pas être en colère._

― Seulement contre ce Verger... Mmh, tu as prononcé un nom en te réveillant. Mischa.

Aussitôt, l'Hanim baissa la tête et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, se refermant.

― Tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Hannibal releva les yeux et écrivit, une première larme coulant le long de sa joue :

― _Je ne sais pas._

Will leva la main pour toucher la joue humide de l'Hanim mais ce dernier se braqua et grogna à nouveau, avant d'enfouir un moment son visage dans ses mains. Il reprit ensuite son carnet et nota, son écriture légèrement tremblante :

― _Je vous présente mes excuses. Je... ne parviens plus à me contrôler. Mais je vais corriger ça, je ne vous ferai pas honte, maître Graham._

― Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi, Hannibal. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que Verger t'as fait subir. On va travailler ça, ensemble, lui assura Will, approchant doucement ses doigts du visage de l'Hanim qui serra les lèvres. Il le sentit se raidir et trembler alors qu'il lui caressait la joue, mais après un moment, il se relâcha. Avec patience et douceur, le professeur caressa l'ensemble du visage du jeune humain-doberman de ses joues creusées à ses lèvres minces, en passant par son front et son nez à l'arrête bien droite, puis il posa la main sur sa nuque. Il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'Hannibal s'habitue au contact, et il grogna à nouveau quand il remonta la main dans ses cheveux, même s'il serrait toujours les lèvres. Will aurait parié sa paie que Mason les lui tirait, ainsi que ses oreilles qui étaient fort sensibles.

― Là. C'est bien... Tu es un Hanim absolument parfait. Mon Hanim. Mon Hannibal...Je vais prendre soin de toi, le rassura encore le trentenaire, sa main caressant à présent doucement la base des oreilles de son protégé. Le son produit par son grondement de gorge diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à laisser place au silence. Hannibal le regardait toujours, mais toute méfiance avait quitté ses yeux à présent mi-clos, et il esquissait un léger sourire. Patient, Will continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et le laisse lui masser les oreilles.

― Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, en continuant ses petites attentions.

― Mmh mmh, soupira l'Hanim, les lèvres closes.

― J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça le professeur.

Hannibal ouvrit doucement les yeux et l'observa alors qu'il lui désignait son bureau, puis son regard glissa dans la direction désignée et il découvrit l'ordinateur portable. Il passa rapidement un pull, récupéra son carnet de notes pour dire merci, puis s'intéressa à l'objet et le brancha pour que la batterie puisse se recharger.

― Il est loin d'être neuf, mais il fonctionne toujours.

― _C'est parfait, merci beaucoup,_ écrivit Hannibal qui appréciait beaucoup le cadeau, car Internet était pour lui comme une sorte de bibliothèque immense et accessible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

― Bon... je vais te laisser.

L'Hanim reporta son attention sur lui et, timidement, s'empara de sa main et la rapprocha de ses oreilles. L'empathe sourit, retenant une exclamation attendrie et joyeuse car enfin, c'était le jeune humain-doberman qui faisait un geste vers lui. Il reprit les caresses un moment, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit curieux attira son attention.

― Tu entends ?

Hannibal le regarda avec curiosité et le bruit se fit moins net, puis lorsqu'il descendit les doigts sur sa nuque il reprit de plus belle, un léger « tap tap tap » dont il ne tarda pas à découvrir l'origine. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté de façon à voir l'Hanim de profil et sourit en voyant sa longue queue remuer et cogner légèrement contre les barreaux du dossier de sa chaise. Will avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais bien sûr, il ne le fit pas et continua simplement son petit massage au niveau de sa nuque, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Hannibal lui répondit, son écriture à nouveau parfaitement maîtrisée :

― _Bonne nuit Will._

Le lendemain, l'ex agent spécial du FBI fut réveillé comme la veille par quelques coups frappés à sa porte, juste avant que son réveil ne sonne, et comme la veille, il partagea le petit-déjeuner avec Hannibal qui s'était occupé de tout. Will avait suffisamment de temps devant lui pour manger à son aise et discuter un peu avec lui, et il lui rappela des règles de base, comme de ne pas ouvrir la porte à des inconnus ou de faire bien attention à fermer le gaz, amusé parce que ce dernier hochait sagement la tête en se retenant visiblement de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était encore occupé à manger quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte et, puisque Hannibal avait terminé et qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison, il le laissa aller ouvrir. Il entendit vaguement les salutations de ce qui devait être un livreur, puis un grognement sourd et un couinement de panique qui le fit se lever aussitôt. Il se hâta vers la porte et tira Hannibal vers l'arrière, les bras passés autour de sa taille.

Immédiatement, l'Hanim-doberman se raidit et Will le laissa se dégager de sa prise et reculer, puis il s'occupa du livreur qui était également un Hanim et qui avait l'air mort de peur. Il s'excusa pour le comportement d'Hannibal et réceptionna le paquet qui contenait des petites pièces utiles en mécanique, puis referma la porte. Il posa le colis sur le premier meuble sur son chemin et fit signe au jeune humain-doberman de venir le rejoindre au salon. Ils s'y assirent et même si Will n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, il questionna son nouveau compagnon.

― Tu lui as fait une peur bleue, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Hannibal sortit son carnet de la poche de sa veste mais n'écrivit rien, les yeux baissés. Will insista, refusant de laisser passer un tel comportement sans recevoir un minimum d'explications. Finalement, l'Hanim lui répondit :

― _Je hais les Hanims-porcs. Ils sont lâches, serviles et stupides._

― Ils sont... plus dociles que les autres Hanims, c'est vrai, ce qui fait qu'ils sont souvent exploités par les humains. Mais ils sont intelligents, ils apprennent très vite, c'est pourquoi ils sont autant utilisés comme travailleurs. J'étais de dos quand tu as ouvert la porte, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que cet Hanim t'as fait quelque chose ?

― _Non._

― Alors tu n'as aucune excuse pour ce qui s'est passé. Ton comportement est inacceptable. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre grogner sur qui que ce soit, humain ou Hanim, sans raison valable, est-ce que c'est clair ?

― _Oui, très clair. Je vous présente mes excuses._

― Nous en reparlerons ce soir, je dois y aller à présent.

Hannibal sembla prêt à écrire autre chose, puis il y renonça mais regarda son propriétaire dans les yeux, et ce dernier sentit qu'il était désolé, mais aussi autre chose, comme une bulle de détresse prête à remonter à la surface et à éclater. Normalement, après qu'un Hanim ait mal agi, Will se montrait plus froid envers lui pour montrer son mécontentement et qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais avec Hannibal, il n'était pas du tout certain que ce soit la chose à faire. L'humain-doberman n'avait pas une empathie extrêmement développée et il risquait d'interpréter son attitude non pas comme un reproche envers ses actions, mais comme de la déception envers sa personne. Et il avait peut-être grogner instinctivement sur l'Hanim-cochon, à cause d'un souvenir douloureux. Il lui avait dit qu'il haïssait cette espèce, ce qui n'était pas anodin, alors Will décida de ne pas être dur avec lui.

― Hannibal... Prend soin de toi en mon absence, mmh ? J'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Le concerné releva les yeux vers lui, et il y lu un mélange de reconnaissance et de profond soulagement qui lui indiqua qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il le quittaà regret pour se rendre à l'université où il donnait cours, et l'Hanim ne quitta pas ses pensées de la journée, même lorsqu'il expliquait patiemment à ses élèves comment se comporter sur une scène de crime et comment agir avec d'éventuels témoins. La journée lui sembla longue, et il profita de l'une de ses pauses pour prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour Hanim, n'oubliant pas qu'Hannibal devait porter une puce. Il aurait aimé aller chez le vieux médecin qui avait soigné Winston, mais ce dernier avait pris sa retraite et c'était une jeune femme, une certaine Molly, qui le remplaçait. Le professeur espérait qu'elle était aussi douée que son prédécesseur, mais il n'en saurait rien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue. Lorsque sa journée de cours se termina, Hannibal lui sorti brièvement de l'esprit tandis que la nouvelle psychologue de l'université s'avançait vers lui.

― Bonjour, monsieur Graham.

Elle était superbe, plutôt grande, mince mais affichant de jolies courbes, possédait de grands yeux bleus souligné d'un fin trait de crayon noir et elle avait l'un des plus beaux sourires que le professeur ait jamais vu.

― Ah... bonjour, docteur Bloom.

― Comment s'est passé cette journée ?

― Heu... bien. Et la vôtre ?

― Un peu ennuyeuse à vrai dire. Mais j'ai pensé que, peut-être, elle pourrait devenir bien plus agréable si vous acceptiez de prendre un café en ma compagnie.

― Un café... bredouilla Will, bien moins à l'aise avec les interactions sociales humaines qu'avec celles concernant les Hanims.

― Il y a un café sympa tout proche.

― Non.

― Ah. Dommage...

Probablement un peu vexée, la jeune femme s'éloigna.

― Docteur Bloom ! la rappela Will, embarrassé.

― Oui, monsieur Graham ?

― Will. Appelez-moi Will. Et je voulais dire que oui, j'aimerais prendre un café avec vous, mais que je ne pouvais pas, là maintenant. J'ai un nouvel Hanim et il m'attend, vous comprenez...

― Oh, oui bien sûr. Moi aussi, je viens d'en recueillir une. Une Hanim-chatte. Ce n'est pas forcément évident, les premiers jours.

― Non, mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Mmh alors, un autre jour pour le café ?

― Bien sûr. Quand ça vous conviendra, Will. Rentrez bien.

― Vous aussi.

Will sourit et se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture, ayant à nouveau Hannibal à l'esprit, mais également la promesse d'un rendez-vous avec Alana, deux choses fort agréables donc. Il n'entendit pas l'une des collègues d'Alana lui poser des questions à son sujet, ni lui dire qu'il était un peu bizarre dans son genre, et qu'il y avait cette rumeur disant qu'il était à la limite de l'autisme asperger. De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, ça ne l'aurait pas atteint, il jouait lui-même avec cette rumeur, ne la démentant ni ne la confirmant mais l'utilisant parfois lorsque ça l'arrangeait, et de façon générale, l'opinion des autres à son sujet lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête.

* * *

 _Notes : Chapitre corrigé par Maeglin Surion (Merciiiii!)_


	3. Révélations

Hanim chapitre 3 : Révélations

Sur la route entre l'université et Wolf Trap, Will s'arrêta brièvement dans un petit magasin d'art où il acheta des carnets de croquis, du papier à dessin de qualité et des crayons graphites pour Hannibal. Il avait bien du mal à résister au plaisir de le gâter, mais il se disait tout de même qu'il faisait une erreur en agissant de la sorte. L'Hanim-canin s'était mal comporté en grognant sur le livreur de colis et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment idéal pour lui faire un cadeau. Une fois rentré chez lui, il posa le paquet bien emballé dans une des étagères du salon, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait et en sachant que son jeune compagnon n'y toucherait pas. Hannibal avait fait le repas du soir et l'accueillit avec un sourire hésitant qui l'attendrit, puis s'empara de son carnet de notes, écrivant :

― _Vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passé avant votre départ ?_

― Je pense que c'est nécessaire, oui.

― _Après le repas ? Tout est prêt, et j'aime autant éviter de réchauffer la nourriture au micro-onde._

― Bien sûr, nous avons toute la soirée pour discuter, accorda Will.

Comme toujours, il remercia son compagnon pour le repas et le complimenta. Il appréciait sa cuisine en général, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, même s'il n'avait jamais mangé de ce poisson au nom imprononçable mais délicieux que l'Hanim lui avait servi. Il insista pour faire la vaisselle ensuite, puis fit un geste vers Hannibal pour l'inviter à aller s'asseoir au salon. Ce dernier avait l'air tendu, mais moins que ces deux premiers jours passés en sa compagnie, et Will le rassura en lui caressant brièvement la joue. Il n'osa cependant pas prolonger le contact, déjà heureux de voir que son compagnon ne le fuyait pas, et semblait même l'apprécier.

― Hannibal, je souhaite juste que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris avec cet Hanim-porc. Je ne vais pas te punir ni quoi que ce soit de la sorte, surtout que je pense que tu as mal réagi à cause d'un mauvais souvenir. C'est le cas ?

Hannibal hocha la tête et écrivit :

― _Mason ne possédait que deux types d'humains-animaux, des Hanims-porcs et des Hanims-chats. Les Hanims-félins étaient des domestiques, et c'est dans cette optique qu'il a acheté ma sœur. J'aurais dû être vendu séparément, mais il a eu un... coup de cœur pour moi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a essayé de me mettre dans son lit dès la première nuit, et je pensais qu'il me forcerait la main, mais il a préféré user d'une autre méthode._

― T'enfermer dans une cage, jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis...

― _C'était comme un jeu pour lui. Ma plus grande crainte était qu'il s'en prenne à ma sœur, parce qu'il violait souvent les plus jeunes Hanims à son service, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il préférait qu'ils ou elles aient les cheveux châtains et lisses, comme sa propre sœur qui était également une Hanim._

― Mais c'est interdit... Les Hanims actuels sont créés d'après des gènes qui datent d'il y a au moins trois générations.

― _Le père de Mason n'avait pas le moindre respect pour la loi. Il a utilisé ses gènes et ceux de sa femme pour créer Margot, ainsi que des gènes de chat naturellement. Elle était donc la sœur biologique de Mason, tout comme Mischa était la mienne._

― Mais ça aussi, c'est...

― _Interdit, oui. Les gènes des donneurs sont censés ne donner naissance qu'à un Hanim unique, mais Lady Murasaki voulait me faire une surprise et a monnayé la recherche et l'utilisation des gènes de mes géniteurs pour créer Mischa. Mais sœur biologique ou non, cela importe peu. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et Mason et ses hommes-porcs me l'ont prise ,_ écrivit-il à toute vitesse.

― Je suis désolé, Hannibal.

Will posa sa main sur celle de l'humain-doberman et lui laissa un petit moment avant de le questionner à nouveau :

― Les Hanims-porcs, quel était leur rôle exactement, si les Hanims-chats étaient ses domestiques ?

― _Mason les utilisait pour des paris. Il organisait des combats, et il préparait la prochaine génération en croisant les gènes des plus agressifs. Il accélérait souvent leur croissance, sans se soucier des tares et des malformations qu'un tel procédé engendre souvent. Pourvu qu'ils soient capables de se battre, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et pour les rendre plus belliqueux, il les affamait. Ils n'étaient plus que des corps se mouvant uniquement par instinct._

― C'est monstrueux.

Le professeur était sous le choc, ayant du mal à imaginer ces pauvres créatures réduites à s'affronter l'une l'autre, sans doute parfois jusqu'à la mort. Il était également révolté que Mason ait pu agir en toute impunité, en achetant le silence qui avait entouré ses pratiques répugnantes.

― _Il m'a affamé également, voulant voir jusqu'où irait ma résistance. Il avait peur de moi, mais il voulait toujours la même chose. Les barreaux de la cage étaient suffisamment espacés pour qu'il y passe les mains, et je laissais faire même si son contact me faisait horreur. Puis, je ne l'ai plus supporté et je l'ai mordu. Je pensais bien qu'il se vengerait, mais pas de cette façon. Pas sur ma sœur. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait._

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Il... il l'a tuée ? Ou il a demandé à l'un de ses hommes-porcs de le faire, c'est pourquoi tu les hais autant ?

Hannibal releva des yeux étincelants de douleur contenue vers son propriétaire et referma son carnet, indiquant qu'il ne voulait plus poursuivre la conversation. Will respecta sa décision, à la fois extrêmement triste pour lui et soulagé qu'il ait accepté de se livrer autant : cela ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Il lui caressa doucement le dos de la main tout en lui parlant :

― Je ne suis pas... toujours très bon avec les émotions. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi...

L'Hanim hocha la tête et prit la main du professeur, puis il la pressa contre sa joue. Will sourit doucement et lui caressa délicatement le visage avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à la base de ses oreilles, s'attendant à ce qu'il ferme les yeux mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se blottisse contre lui. Surpris, il réagit néanmoins immédiatement en refermant son bras libre autour de sa taille, continuant à lui grattouiller les oreilles de l'autre. Hannibal finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, et il resta contre lui un long moment. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Will songea qu'il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre comme les deux soirs précédents, mais il lui demanda quand même s'il voulait rester un peu auprès de lui. Hannibal s'empara de son carnet et nota :

― _Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins._

Will hocha la tête et mis la télévision en attendant, avec le son au minimum et sans vraiment la regarder, pensant encore à ce que son compagnon venait de lui révéler. Mason était un humain de la pire espèce, un violeur et un meurtrier de par les combats qu'il organisait, et il n'avait dû montrer aucune pitié envers la petite sœur d'Hannibal. Will supposait qu'il l'avait fait exécuter par un Hanim-porc devant ses yeux, et que si Hannibal refusait d'en parler, c'était parce que les images le hantaient. Il n'imaginait pas que la vérité était bien pire que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son compagnon revenir et sursauta quand il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

― Hannibal ! Ne me surprend pas comme ça...

Le léger sourire amusé de l'Hanim ne l'agaça pas, bien au contraire, et il lui sourit en retour avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue. Will le trouvait adorable, vêtu dans les tons bleu d'un gros peignoir moelleux, d'un bas de pyjama et de pantoufles chaudes.

― Ça te va bien. Que veux-tu faire ? Regarder la télévision, jouer, lire, autre chose ?

L'humain-canin donna sa réponse en s'installant contre lui dans le canapé, et Will se sentit fondre quand il le regarda dans les yeux avec ce regard typique des Hanims qui veulent un câlin. Il l'attira en douceur contre lui pour ne pas risquer de le surprendre ou de le faire se méprendre sur ses intentions, puis passa les doigts dans ses cheveux presque blonds.

― Tiens, tu peux regarder ce que tu veux, moi ça m'est égal ce soir, lui dit-il en lui donna la boîte de télécommande.

L'Hanim changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire historique, son choix ne surprenant guère son propriétaire qui continua ses caresses sans se lasser et sourit lorsque son compagnon changea de position pour se coucher sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux et la queue remuant légèrement. Il regarda distraitement le documentaire durant l'heure qui suivit, et plus attentivement Hannibal, frottant sa main contre son épaule lorsqu'il commença à s'assoupir.

― Hey, tu serais probablement mieux au lit.

L'intéressé s'étira puis reprit son carnet de note, demandant de sa belle écriture penchée :

― _Et vous ?_

― Moi aussi, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

Will se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, et lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il vit que son compagnon y était toujours, l'attendant visiblement pour monter à l'étage. Il lui avait déjà précisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre ni de permission pour aller où bon lui semblait, mais Hannibal semblait avoir besoin de ses règles qu'il associait à la stabilité, alors il ne dit rien. Il monta les escaliers et lui souhaitait bonne nuit devant la porte de sa chambre, et compris alors qu'il s'était trompé en voyant qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Si Hannibal l'avait attendu, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il désirait sa compagnie.

― Je vais prendre ma douche. Si tu n'as pas envie d'être seul, tu peux venir me rejoindre après. Je vais installer un second lit dans ma chambre.

L'humain-canin sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Will rejoignit directement la salle de bain, se dénuda puis entra dans la douche où il régla la température du jet jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit bien chaude. Il se lava puis caressa son sexe à moitié dur, imaginant Alana en train de se dénuder, de dos et remontant l'une de ses robes d'un rouge vif jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches, puis la passer par-dessus sa tête pour s'en débarrasser. Les yeux fermés, il se vit caresser son dos nu jusqu'en bas de ses reins, sa main s'activait à présent sur son membre dressé, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand il l'imagina penchée en avant, portant encore son sous-vêtement alors que lui-même était nu. Il émit un petit soupir étouffé, les lèvres serrées alors qu'il se la représentait en train de frotter ses fesses contre son sexe, sentant presque contre celui-ci le tissu satiné qui les recouvrait. Il se cambra en gémissant, continuant à se caresser encore un moment avant de ralentir le rythme de ses coups de poignet et de pousser un long soupir de soulagement, le sperme s'évacuant déjà via la bonde. Il resta encore quelques minutes sous le jet, rinça le bac de douche puis coupa l'eau avant de sortir et de s'essuyer. Il utilisa un essuie de bain pour enlever une partie de la buée qui recouvrait le miroir et se sécha, puis se vêtit d'un pyjama léger et doux. Il alla ensuite changer ses draps, puis alla chercher son tapis de sport qu'il installa dans sa chambre, le recouvrit d'une couverture épaisse, puis déposa dessus un sac de couchage avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son protégé. Celui-ci lui ouvrit immédiatement et le suivit dans la chambre, mais quand il comprit que Will avait l'intention de lui laisser son lit et de dormir dans le lit improvisé, il chercha son carnet pour protester.

― Ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire, tu dors dans le lit. Moi je serai très bien ici, dit le trentenaire en s'installant dans le sac de couchage.

Hannibal fit la moue puis enleva et plia son peignoir, révélant un court moment son torse nu et ses côtes encore saillantes avant de se glisser sous les draps. Will attendit qu'il soit confortablement installé pour éteindre la lumière principale, puis la lampe de chevet.

― Bonne nuit, Hannibal.

Bien sûr, l'humain-doberman ne pouvait lui répondre et Will l'entendit remuer dans le noir avant sentir sa main sur son épaule. Les longs doigts d'Hannibal s'y attardèrent puis descendirent le long de son bras jusqu'à trouver sa main, se refermant sur elle. Spontanément, le professeur entrelaça leurs doigts, souriant dans l'obscurité.

― On pourra faire comme ça les autres jours aussi, si tu veux.

Les doigts d'Hannibal se resserrèrent légèrement, ce qui signifiait certainement « oui », et ce dernier ne retira sa main de celle de l'humain qu'après un long moment. Will dormit très bien malgré son lit de fortune, et il peina à émerger le lendemain quand un Hannibal déjà lavé et habillé le réveilla pour le petit-déjeuner. Il mangea et se prépara pour le travail rapidement, puis dit à son compagnon, juste avant de partir :

― Il y a un paquet pour toi dans l'étagère. Oh, et j'ai pris ton rendez-vous chez le médecin, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire hier soir. C'est demain soir, nous irons dès que je rentrerai du travail.

L'Hanim leva le pouce pour indiquer son accord, puis réclama une petite caresse au niveau des oreilles avant de laisser Will s'en aller. La matinée du professeur se déroula agréablement : ses étudiants étaient attentifs et motivés, et il était de très bonne humeur. Sur l'heure de midi, il alla jusqu'au bureau d'Alana dans l'idée de lui demander de déjeuner avec lui, mais la porte du local était entrouverte et il put entendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il capta quelques brides de phrases en provenance d'une autre femme qui devait travailler dans l'université mais qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sa bonne humeur s'envola en comprenant que celle-ci parlait de lui. Habituellement, il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de sa personne, mais Alana lui plaisait et l'inconnue dans le bureau était en train de lui dire de réfléchir avant d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui, parce qu'il avait séjourné en hôpital psychiatre, et qu'il n'était sans doute pas « tout à fait comme tout le monde ». Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais sa curiosité le poussa à rester pour entendre la réponse d'Alana. Celle-ci le surpris agréablement, disant qu'elle connaissait son vécu et qu'elle se fichait bien des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Rassuré, il resta juste le temps d'entendre Alana ajouter qu'il avait l'air intéressant et gentil, et qu'elle se ferait son opinion par elle-même, puis il alla manger seul, n'osant tout de même pas interrompre la conversation des deux femmes.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Hannibal lorsqu'il termina son repas, et il songea qu'il devrait lui acheter un téléphone portable pour avoir de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il restait absent toute la journée comme aujourd'hui. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent plus lentement, et il fut soulagé lorsque la dernière étudiante quitta l'amphithéâtre et que Alana le rejoignit, lui demandant si elle ne dérangeait pas.

― Non, pas du tout. Si ça tient toujours pour le café, on pourrait y aller ?

― Avec plaisir, répondit-elle, et elle lui fit l'un de ces charmants sourires qu'il trouvait si séduisants.

Une fois bien installés dans un établissement tranquille et peu fréquenté, ils discutèrent de l'université, de leurs hobbys et de leurs Hanims. La jeune femme se montra rapidement entreprenante, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle cherchait davantage que de la compagnie, et il tenta de lui montrer le plus clairement possible qu'il était intéressé. Après un long baiser échangé hors du café, il lui proposa de venir chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta. La psychologue le suivit avec son véhicule d'abord jusqu'à un magasin où il acheta un téléphone portable pour Hannibal, puis jusqu'à Wolf Trap. Comme chaque soir, Hannibal l'attendait, et ce dernier observa Alana avec une légère moue que Will remarqua. Il fit les présentations, puis l'Hanim salua Alana par écrit, indiquant qu'il allait modifier le repas pour qu'ils puissent manger tous les trois. Elle le remercia et voulu lui caresser les oreilles, mais elle suspendit son geste en se rappelant de ce que Will lui avait dit à propos de ses difficultés à accepter les contacts. L'humain-doberman la regarda un moment puis frotta l'une de ses oreilles contre sa main, et elle se permit alors de le toucher à cet endroit.

Will aurait dû être heureux que Hannibal se sociabilise, mais ressentit néanmoins une pointe de jalousie en voyant quelqu'un d'autre que lui le toucher. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite, parce que c'était ridicule et indigne d'un bon propriétaire. Il mit la table pendant que Hannibal cuisinait puis alla le rejoindre, lui disant qu'il lui avait pris un téléphone pour qu'il puisse le joindre à tout instant. Occupé avec la nourriture, le jeune humain-canin ne put répondre mais il le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils dînèrent ensuite dans une ambiance calme, Hannibal s'effaçant autant que possible car il avait deviné que Will et Alana n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : quitter la table et s'isoler à l'étage. Il écrivit qu'il se chargerait de la vaisselle puis qu'il resterait au salon à regarder la télévision. Il serait donc loin d'eux, et risquerait peu d'entendre leurs ébats.

Le professeur le remercia et chercha son regard car il arrivait souvent que les Hanims soient jaloux lorsque leur propriétaire ramenait un coup d'un soir ou un nouveau compagnon à la maison, mais Hannibal refusa le contact visuel. Will émit un léger « hum » pour se donner une contenance alors que Alana lui prenait la main, attendant clairement qu'il s'isole avec elle. Il jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil à l'Hanim puis monta les escaliers avec la jeune femme.

En entrant dans la chambre, cette dernière remarqua le lit de fortune qui se trouvait toujours là.

― Hannibal dort avec toi ?

― Depuis hier, oui. Mais il a sa chambre, bien sûr.

― C'est comme ça chez moi aussi, avec Margot. Elle et Hannibal sont assez semblables, ils ont eu un mauvais propriétaire et ils ont du mal avec les contacts physiques...

― Sauf que Margot parle.

― C'est vrai. Mais Hannibal semble se confier à toi, alors que Margot refuse de me parler de son passé. Je ne sais même pas à qui elle appartenait, juste qu'elle s'est enfuie.

― Tu pourrais le savoir en faisant scanner sa puce, si elle en a une.

― Elle en avait une, mais elle se l'est arrachée...

― Elle devait vraiment vouloir effacer cette partie de sa vie. Mais je suppose qu'elle finira par se confier à toi. Tu trouveras les mots justes et... le fait que tu sois psychologue aide un peu j'imagine ?

― Oui et non. Je suis psychologue, pas psychohanim. Même si les deux sont assez semblables, chaque branche à ses spécificités. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle me perçoive comme un docteur qui analyse tout ce qu'elle peut dire ou faire...

― Je comprends. Je n'aimerais pas non plus être... psycho-analysé constamment.

― Il n'y a pas de danger, je suis là pour le plaisir pas pour le travail, répondit franchement Alana en passant ses bras fins autour du cou de l'ex profiler.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser pendant lequel ils commencèrent à se dévêtir l'un l'autre, l'excitation montant au fur et à mesure que le sol se couvrait de tissu et que leurs mains découvraient de nouvelles zones de peau plus ou moins sensibles. La nervosité du trentenaire s'envola lorsqu'il se retrouva collé contre le corps nu et chaud de la jeune femme, voyant dans son regard qu'il lui plaisait vraiment. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tout en se caressant, les mains du professeur s'attardant sur la poitrine d'Alana tandis qu'elle caressait les muscles de son dos et le bas de ses reins. Will qui n'était pas très à l'aise quand on le regardait trop longtemps dans les yeux reporta son regard sur le corps de son amante, et celle-ci, compréhensive, ne chercha pas à renouer le contact visuel, même lorsqu'il la pénétra après de longs préliminaires. Elle n'était pas surprise par sa douceur et même si elle pouvait apprécier les étreintes un peu plus brusques, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui, et il l'avait parfaitement compris. Ils prirent leur temps, soupirant et gémissant longuement avant d'atteindre l'orgasme l'un après l'autre, en sueur et à bout de souffle.

― Mmmh, ronronna presque le professeur alors que la main de son amante jouait avec ses boucles brunes.

― Oui, mmh, absolument, rit Alana, en continuant un moment ses petits attentions.

Lorsqu'il se retira et se débarrassa du préservatif qu'il avait utilisé, il lui proposa de prendre une douche avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta. Comme la douche étant à l'étage, ils ne risquaient pas de croiser Hannibal, et ils purent se laver et se rhabiller à leur aise, même si pour Will cela se résuma à enfiler un boxer et un peignoir.

― Tu peux rester dormir, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

― J'aurais bien aimé, mais il faut que je rentre. Je n'aime pas savoir Margot seule à la maison.

― Alors mmh... à demain ?

― A demain. J'ai passé un bon moment, et tu me plais beaucoup, Will.

― Alors peut-être que par la suite, si ça colle toujours entre nous...

― Oui. On verra comment les choses évoluent.

Il hocha la tête puis se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit puis descendit les escaliers, lui disant au revoir ainsi qu'à Hannibal juste avant de partir. Dès qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, l'humain-canin observa le visage de son maître un peu plus longuement que nécessaire.

― Quoi ? demanda Will en approchant d'Hannibal qui sortait déjà son carnet de note.

― _Vu votre mine réjouie, je suppose que c'était bien. »_

― Je n'ai pas une mine réjouie.

― _Vous en avez une. Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?_

― Non. Je l'aime bien, et peut-être que ça évoluera en quelque chose de plus... heu, fort, à l'avenir, je ne sais pas. Mais même si on se met en couple, ça ne changera rien. On passera toujours du temps ensemble, juste toi et moi.

Hannibal hocha la tête, mais Will comprit que même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, il était un peu jaloux. L'Hanim accepta malgré tout quelques caresses au niveau de sa nuque avant d'écrire :

― _Je vais prendre une douche puis je vous rejoins avec de quoi lire._

― Ok. Moi je vais heu... mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre.

― _Très bien, à tout de suite._

L'humain-canin pris une douche comme annoncé et Will changea la literie pendant ce temps, peu à l'aise avec l'idée que ce dernier dorme dans des draps dans lesquels il venait de faire l'amour. Il retourna ensuite au salon, choisit un livre puis s'installa dans le canapé en attendant son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Comme il le redoutait, Hannibal marqua sa jalousie en ne venant pas contre lui, et en lui parlant peu. L'ex profiler leva plusieurs fois les yeux de sa lecture pour l'observer, mais l'Hanim l'ignora, et après un peu plus d'une heure passée dans le silence, le son de sa plume grattant le papier résonna à nouveau :

― _Je vais aller me coucher. Dans ma chambre._

― Tu peux venir dans la mienne. J'ai changé les draps. Ou je peux venir dans la tienne, si tu préfères ça et que tu veux un peu de compagnie.

― _Non, je préfère être seul, merci._

― Tu es... mécontent, que je côtoie Alana ?

― _Non, vous faites ce que vous voulez._

― Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir.

― _Eh bien vous auriez pu la raccompagner chez elle et rester là-bas._

― Tu es jaloux. La plupart des Hanims le sont lorsque leurs propriétaires s'intéressent à quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux.

― _Je ne suis pas la plupart des Hanims._

― Non, tu ne l'es pas. Avec ce que tu as vécu, tu dois encore plus avoir peur de tomber sur un mauvais propriétaire. Tu es ma priorité, Hannibal. S'il-te-plaît... Allons nous coucher.

Will tendit la main vers l'Hanim, paume vers le haut, et sourit lorsque Hannibal la lui pris, ne la lâchant qu'une fois dans la chambre. Le jeune homme aux oreilles pointues se glissa sous les draps après s'être débarrassé de son peignoir, torse-nu et vêtu juste d'un pantalon de pyjama. Will fit de même pour se glisser dans le sac de couchage comme la veille, mais Hannibal émit un « mmmh » qui attira son attention. L'Hanim souleva la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, et le professeur ne se fit pas prier pour revenir dans son lit.

― Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Will, étonné par ce changement rapide d'attitude.

Hannibal ne lui répondit pas et se blottit contre lui, alors Will passa très prudemment un bras par-dessus sa taille, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression d'être piégé. Lorsqu'il frotta son nez dans son cou, le professeur supposa qu'il se montrait plus tactile parce qu'il l'y encourageait généralement. Comme si Hannibal souhaitait marquer des points avec lui, de peur de perdre son affection au profit d'Alana.

― Tu n'es pas obligé d'être plus tactile si tu ne veux pas.

A ces paroles, l'intéressé recula un peu et lui prit la main, comme la veille. Ils passèrent une nuit tranquille et le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, l'empathe demanda à son protégé s'il souhaitait toujours travailler.

― _Oui, absolument,_ écrivit Hannibal.

― Je sais que tu aurais aimé donner des cours de langues mais... comment feras-tu, si tu ne peux pas parler ?

― _Je reparlerai. C'est une question de volonté. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement muet._

― Est-ce que tu peux définir ce qui t'empêche de parler ?

― _Non. Lorsque j'essaie, rien ne vient. Comme si quelque chose empêchait les mots de sortir._

― On verra ce soir avec la docteure si elle peut nous conseiller à ce sujet.

Hannibal hocha la tête puis accompagna Will jusqu'à la porte, souriant lorsque ce dernier pensa à le gratifier d'une longue caresse au niveau des oreilles avant de partir travailler.

* * *

Notes : Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction ! :)


	4. Voix

Hanim chapitre 4: Voix

Pendant sa pause de midi à l'université, Will s'arrangea pour se retrouver dans le bureau d'Alana avant que la collègue de cette dernière (prénommée Marion) n'arrive, et laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse les voir. Lorsque cette dernière les aperçut ensemble, elle se figea puis fit demi-tour, n'osant pas les déranger. Très satisfait par cette réaction, Will sourit puis entama la discussion avec Alana, puis quand ils eurent terminé de manger, lui donna un petit baiser plutôt chaste. La psychiatre lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa plus longuement avant de le laisser retourner dans sa classe à regret, car la pause était finie depuis déjà quelques minutes. Will n'avait heureusement aucun élève à ce moment-là : il avait une heure de libre qu'il mit à profit en prenant de l'avance dans la correction des copies qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il acheva son travail, puis voyant qu'il était seul et qu'il lui restait vingt bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée de ses élèves, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia qu'il n'avait aucun message d'Hannibal. Comme il n'y en avait pas et qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, il téléphona au refuge Chilton, espérant tomber sur Matthew et pas sur le directeur. Il eut de la chance.

― Refuge Chilton bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

― Hey, bonjour Matthew. C'est Will, le propriétaire d'Hannibal.

Will n'aimait pas tellement le mot « propriétaire », mais il l'utilisait par défaut.

― Bonjour monsieur Graham. Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que tout va bien avec Hannibal ?

― Je vais bien merci, et v...toi ? Hannibal va très bien, il a fait beaucoup de progrès et il a même accepté un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il ne parle toujours pas, mais je vais chez le médecin pour hanim avec lui ce soir, nous trouverons peut-être une solution.

― Je vais bien moi aussi, et je suis content qu'Hannibal ne vous pose pas de soucis. Puis-je vous demander quel est votre médecin ?

― Le mien a pris sa retraite il y a peu, j'ai dû en trouver un autre. Enfin, une autre. Elle s'appelle Molly Hooper, ça te dit quelque chose ?

― Oui, nous travaillons souvent avec elle. Elle est très bien. Et ses tarifs sont raisonnables, sinon Frederick ne ferait pas appel à elle...

Will sourit, trouva amusant la façon dont l'hanim-faucon mettait en avant les défauts du directeur malgré le fait qu'il en soit visiblement très amoureux.

― Comment va-t-il ?

― Bien. Surtout qu'un de nos hanims à qui nous avions du mal à trouver une famille est parti, et qu'un autre, plus rare et que nous pourrons vendre un bon prix, a pris sa place.

― Un hanim à qui vous aviez du mal à trouver une famille...Est-ce que c'est Peter ? J'allais justement te demander de ses nouvelles.

― Oui, c'est Peter. C'est une jeune femme au look un peu excentrique qui l'a choisi. Elle avait l'air bien, très patiente, et elle s'y connaissait déjà en hanim-rat. Par contre Freddie est toujours des nôtres... Nous avons beaucoup d'intéressés, mais après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec elle, ils changent vite d'avis.

― Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprend, dit Will, sur un ton amusé.

― Monsieur Graham, le plus bel homme de l'établissement se dirige en ce moment même dans ma direction, alors je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai été très content de vous entendre, vous me rappellerez pour me donner des nouvelles d'Hannibal ?

― C'est promis. Passe une bonne journée Matthew.

― Bonne journée, monsieur Graham. A bientôt ! lui répondit l'hanim-faucon d'un ton enjoué avant de raccrocher.

Le professeur vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas de messages d'Hannibal, puis rangea son bureau et prépara ses notes pour prochain cours qui allait bientôt commencer. Les élèves se montrèrent studieux et appliqués, et la journée ne lui sembla pas trop longue même si son hanim lui manquait. A la fin de la journée, il alla dire au revoir à Alana et lui vola un nouveau baiser, puis il rentra chez lui. Il déposa son sac dans le hall, prenant juste ses clés et son portefeuille, puis attendit Hannibal qui venait de mettre au frais leur repas de ce soir et terminait de se préparer à partir. Le trajet jusqu'au médecin ne fut pas très long, et avant de sortir de la voiture, Will lui demanda comment il se sentait. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il allait bien.

― Bon, alors je pense qu'on peut se passer de ça, dit Will en désignant la muselière qu'il avait emportée, obligatoire pour la visite même si l'hanim ne la portait pas.

Hannibal entra donc dans le bâtiment sans dispositif pour l'empêcher de mordre, et suivit son propriétaire dans la salle d'attente. Il s'assit à ses côtés, le dos bien droit, puis toisa un jeune hanim-rat qui ne tenait pas en place et qui embarrassait visiblement son maître. L'hanim aux grandes oreilles de rongeur se tassa aussitôt sur sa chaise, et jeta des petits coups d'œil inquiets et furtifs à Hannibal jusqu'à être appelé par le docteur Hooper, ainsi que lorsqu'il ressortit du cabinet pour quitter l'établissement. Lorsque le tour de l'hanim-doberman fut venu, celui-ci se rapprocha de Will qui lui passa la main dans le dos et resta proche de lui. Molly Hooper était blonde, plutôt jolie, et dégageait une impression de douceur et de grande confiance en elle qui plurent aussitôt à Will. Ils firent les présentations, puis elle s'adressa à Hannibal :

― On va commencer par ce qui est le moins agréable, d'accord ? La pesée, une prise de sang, les vaccins et la mise en place d'une puce.

Will accompagna Hannibal jusqu'à un paravent derrière lequel ce dernier se changea, appréciant l'installation qui respectait l'intimité de l'hanim, même si naturellement madame Hooper le verrait en sous-vêtement au moment de le peser. Will avait expliqué à cette dernière les particularités d'Hannibal par téléphone pour ne pas gêner ce dernier, qui ne devait avoir aucune envie d'entendre le récit de son calvaire chez Mason (dont il n'avait bien sûr pas cité le nom), et elle se comporta avec lui en conséquence. Elle évita de le toucher plus que nécessaire, et attendit qu'il se soit rhabillé pour lui faire la prise de sang. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle allait faire et il ne sembla pas inquiété outre mesure, mais lorsqu'il vit l'aiguille, il se tassa, gronda et montra les dents. Molly recula prudemment, laissant Will occuper le champ de vision de son compagnon aux longues canines.

― Hannibal ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'intéressé se calma aussitôt et hocha la tête, visiblement embarrassé lorsque Molly demanda à ce qu'il porte la muselière par prudence. Il laissa Will la lui mettre, puis tendit le bras pour que Molly puisse lui faire la prise de sang. Will lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, et garda le contact visuel avec lui pendant qu'elle faisait son travail, caressant ses oreilles pour l'apaiser. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sa peau, et resta très calme quand elle enchaîna avec les vaccins.

― Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent d'avoir une attitude menaçante ? demanda-t-elle.

― De temps à autre, mais jamais sans raison. J'imagine que son ancien propriétaire lui faisait parfois des injections pour qu'il se tienne tranquille... J'ai raison, Hannibal ?

L'hanim hocha la tête, les oreilles basses. Molly, compréhensive, posa la main brièvement sur son épaule et lui assura qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir, et que sa réaction n'était rien d'autre qu'un réflexe de défense. Elle avertit cependant son maître :

― Ce comportement dû au traumatisme va se répéter. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Hannibal est dangereux, monsieur Graham. Je ne peux pas le déclarer apte au travail, et je vous conseille fortement de lui placer la muselière lors de vos sorties. Ne laissez pas qui que ce soit d'autre que vous l'approcher. Et vous-même, restez vigilant.

― Vigilant... Vous voulez dire, limiter les contacts physiques ?

― Au moindre signe d'agressivité, ou s'il vous semble mal à l'aise, oui. C'est juste une question de prudence, le temps que vous connaissiez vraiment bien votre compagnon.

― Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

― Je pense que vous faites déjà votre maximum, c'est évident que vous aimez beaucoup Hannibal, et qu'il vous aime aussi beaucoup. Le mieux à faire serait de consulter un psychiatre pour hanim. Le docteur DuMaurier a des tarifs plutôt onéreux, mais c'est la meilleure de la région. Je dois avoir sa carte quelque part, si vous voulez...

― Je veux le meilleur pour Hannibal.

― Bien sûr. Ah, la voilà. Elle ne sera sûrement pas disponible tout de suite, mais ça vaut la peine d'attendre un peu, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la carte.

― Merci beaucoup, docteur.

― Je vous en prie. Je vais placer la puce à présent. C'est un peu douloureux, alors pourriez-vous tenir votre compagnon contre vous ?

― Bien sûr.

Will attira contre lui Hannibal qui était assis sur la table d'auscultation, et Molly se plaça dans son dos. Alors qu'elle débouchait une fiole à l'odeur peu agréable, l'ex profiler lui demanda :

― C'est un peu douloureux... comme une prise de sang ?

― Davantage qu'une prise de sang, mais ça dure à peine quelques secondes et le produit va engourdir la zone.

― Mmh. Ça va aller ? demanda Will à l'hanim qui était toujours aussi calme, et ce dernier lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête.

Lorsque Molly pressa la détente du pistolet qui injecta la puce, il serra la main de Will par réflexe mais n'émit pas un son. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle examina ensuite ses oreilles et ses yeux (elle n'avait pas touché à ses nombreuses cicatrices dans son dos après la pesée, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire de ce côté), et la regarda rédiger plusieurs prescriptions en restant silencieux. Il y avait des compléments alimentaires pour l'aider à prendre du poids, ainsi que des pilules pour stopper ou atténuer ce que les humains appelaient pudiquement « la période chaude » ou juste « période » de leurs compagnons hanims. Elle conseilla à Will de discuter de la prise de ces médicaments avec Hannibal d'abord, car certains hanims ne supportaient pas bien ces traitements, et que d'autres ne désiraient simplement pas les prendre. Elle lui demanda enfin s'il avait des questions, et Will répondit par la négative avant de payer la visite et d'enlever la muselière d'Hannibal, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente gêné devant les occupants de la salle d'attente. Une fois de retour dans la voiture, il n'essaya pas de lui parler en le voyant fermer les yeux pour fuir toute tentative de discussion. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter les compléments, puis rentra dans leur maison à Wolf Trap. Une fois là-bas, il rechercha le contact avec lui, même si l'hanim évitait encore de le regarder.

― Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as réagi un peu vivement en voyant l'aiguille, même le docteur a dit que c'était une réaction instinctive.

Hannibal haussa légèrement les épaules, mais Will insista :

― Ou bien, il y a autre chose qui ne va pas ?

L'humain-doberman soupira puis s'empara de son carnet, écrivant :

― _Je vous cause des problèmes. Vous ne pouvez pas m'emmener partout avec vous, de peur qu'il se produise un autre épisode de ce genre. Je ne peux pas non plus travailler, et participer aux frais de la maison. Et en plus de cela, je vais encore vous occasionner des dépenses si je dois suivre une thérapie._

― Hannibal... l'appela doucement Will, en lui tendant les bras.

L'hanim hésita, puis pour ne pas lui faire l'affront de refuser le contact encore trop direct à son goût, il lui saisit doucement les mains et en amena une contre sa joue. Il la fit ensuite glisser vers ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume. Will sourit, visiblement touché et lui dit :

― Hannibal, quand je t'ai accueilli, je savais que ça m'occasionnerait des frais. Ce n'est pas un problème, ton bien-être passe avant tout. Je prendrai rendez-vous avec ce docteur DuMaurier au plus vite. Et pour les sorties, de toute façon, je n'aime pas les endroits où il y a trop de monde.

Hannibal hocha la tête, puis il tira sur la main du professeur pour l'emmener dans la cuisine où il réchauffa le repas, n'ayant pas envie de discuter davantage de ce sujet, ni d'être seul. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis allèrent se doucher l'un après l'autre, ensuite Hannibal s'installa à la salle à manger avec son matériel de dessin neuf et l'ordinateur portable que lui avait donné Will. Il s'intéressait à l'anatomie, à la biologie et à la médecine, et s'attela à dessiner un écorché et à l'annoter tout en écoutant une vidéo explicative à propos des muscles, de leur fonction et de la façon dont ils étaient rattachés au squelette. Entre deux dessins anatomiques, il esquissa aussi un portrait de Will. Ce dernier était en train de réparer une pièce qui devait trouver sa place quelque part sur une moto, au beau milieu du salon, mais avec suffisamment de protection pour ne pas risquer de salir les lieux.

Quand il eut terminé, il rangea son matériel puis rejoignit son protégé et sourit en voyant son portrait au milieu des études anatomiques. En s'assurant bien de ne pas le surprendre, il lui grattouilla les oreilles et fut soulagé quand la queue de ce dernier s'agita légèrement. L'hanim attrapa son carnet et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'ils aillent se coucher, ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre de Will et partagèrent à nouveau le même lit, ce dont ce dernier se réjouit. Hannibal ne se blottit toujours pas contre lui, mais comme la veille, il lui prit la main et la caressa même un peu avant de s'assoupir.

Dès le lendemain, Will appela le cabinet de DuMaurier et eut la chance d'obtenir un rendez-vous pour le lundi qui suivait, grâce à une annulation. Il en informa Hannibal, puis alla travailler comme à l'habitude. Il ne se passa rien de marquant ce jour-là, pas plus que le lendemain, le vendredi, si ce n'était la proposition d'Alana de venir leur rendre visite le samedi, accompagnée de Margot. Will accepta immédiatement, en pensant tout de même à l'avertissement de Molly Hooper à propos du comportement imprévisible d'Hannibal, mais il se dit qu'il ne laisserait pas ce dernier seul, et qu'il saurait gérer une crise éventuelle. Il prévint son compagnon qu'ils auraient de la visite, mais ne prononça pas le nom de Margot, et Hannibal eut l'air indifférent à l'idée de rencontrer une autre hanim, ignorant de qui il s'agissait.

Le samedi, tôt dans l'après-midi et parfaitement à l'heure, Alana accompagnée de Margot sonna chez le professeur qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire, ravi de pouvoir faire la connaissance de son hanim-chatte. Hannibal qui se trouvait dans sa chambre lorsque la sonnette avait retenti descendit aussitôt, mais ne s'approcha pas des invitées. Il se figea en bas des escaliers, de même que Margot près de la porte d'entrée, les poils de ses oreilles touffues et de sa queue de chat tout hérissés. Elle émit même un « shhhhh » à la fois effrayé et agressif qui surpris autant Will que sa propriétaire.

― Vous vous connaissez, toi et Hannibal ? demanda la psychiatre.

― Oui, nous avions le même propriétaire... Je pensais que même si son prénom n'était pas banal, c'était juste une coïncidence. Je veux m'en aller, tout de suite, exigea Margot.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Will, curieux et regardant les deux hanims l'un après l'autre.

― Parce qu'il est dangereux, j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai ouvert la cage pour qu'il nous débarrasse de Mason.

― Mason ? Mason Verger, le propriétaire des abattoirs ? Celui a été tué et mutilé par son hanim ? demanda Alana.

― Oui.

― Oh, mon dieu, Margot... Will m'a expliqué sans entrer dans le détail à quel point le propriétaire d'Hannibal était inhumain et cruel...fit la psychiatre, visiblement horrifiée, puis elle demanda au professeur sur un ton de reproche pourquoi il ne lui avait pas spécifié de qui il s'agissait.

― Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, se défendit Will, qui avait surtout redouté que Alana ne dénonce Hannibal, malgré leur relation amoureuse naissante.

― Tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vraiment. Et puis tout ça n'a aucun sens, j'ai lu dans le journal que l'hanim de Mason avait été euthanasié, c'est... la procédure, dans ces cas-là.

― Je suis intervenu avant, j'ai... payé le refuge pour qu'ils me laissent l'emmener. Alana, Hannibal a juste besoin d'aide, il va suivre une thérapie et après, il sera aussi inoffensif que les autres hanims. La plupart du temps il se contrôle très bien, et il est extrêmement intelligent, créatif et attentionné.

― Will, un hanim qui attaque un humain restera toujours dangereux. Il a mutilé Mason avant de le tuer, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Et je suis très déçue que tu aies pris le risque de nous faire venir. Hannibal aurait pu s'en prendre à moi ou à Margot.

― Il ne vous ferait jamais de mal, il... commença Will, mais il fut coupé par Margot :

― Si, il pourrait. Ce qu'il a fait à mon frère était mérité, c'est vrai, mais il aurait pu juste lui trancher la gorge. S'il lui a mangé le visage, c'est parce qu'il a pris goût à ce... genre de repas, autant que par vengeance. Mason l'avait affamé, puis il a fait tuer sa sœur, Mischa. Lui et ses hanims-porcs, ils l'ont...

Margot s'interrompit, incapable de mettre des mots sur la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, même si elle avait très vite détourné les yeux. Elle prit un instant pour se calmer, puis ajouta :

― Hannibal savait autant que moi ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette...

Hannibal qui était resté immobile jusque-là gronda et se jeta soudainement sur l'hanim-chatte, sa rapidité surprenant Will qui eut juste le temps de l'entourer de ses bras avant qu'il ne la touche. Il faillit le lâcher lorsque ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et tenta de se libérer de sa prise. Margot profita du fait qu'il le tenait fermement pour sortir à l'extérieur, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux sans trop s'éloigner d'Alana. La psychologue, quant à elle recula jusqu'à la porte, et dit à son amant :

― C'est un monstre, Will. Tu dois t'en séparer.

A ces paroles, Hannibal rua et Will le serra encore plus, le maintenant immobile mais le faisant également se sentir piégé. Will ressentit sa panique et remonta sa main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue, tentant de le calmer, et poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise lorsqu'il sentit ses dents s'enfoncer profondément dans sa main. Il le lâcha, et Hannibal s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de le regarder, ainsi que sa blessure, effaré.

― Va dans ta chambre, Hannibal, lui demanda Will, et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand celui-ci prononça distinctement son prénom, la voix rauque et enrouée :

― Will...

― Va dans ta chambre tout de suite, ordonna le professeur, et l'hanim obéit aussitôt, le laissant seul avec Alana qui reprit la parole :

― Mon dieu, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu es blessé, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre qu'Hannibal ne peut pas être ton hanim ?

― J'ai mal géré la situation. Il s'est senti piégé, il a eu peur.

― Ecoute-moi bien, Will Graham, je ne remettrai pas les pieds ici tant qu'il sera là.

― Alors tu ne remettras pas les pieds ici tout court, lui répondit-il sèchement.

― Finalement, peut-être que ce qui se disait n'était pas totalement faux. Si tu t'obstines à garder un tel... animal, c'est que tu n'as vraiment plus le sens des réalités.

― Au revoir, Alana, dit Will, blessé malgré lui par ses paroles.

― Will, écoute ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'était un peu brusque, je m'en excuse, mais je veux juste te faire réagir. Tu ne peux pas le garder.

― Est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer ?

― Je devrais, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je t'apprécie... vraiment, je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a, seulement... S'il mord quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne sera pas de ma responsabilité. Ce sera la tienne, et tu devras vivre avec ça. Réfléchis-y.

Will hocha la tête, puis referma la porte derrière la jeune femme en se disant qu'elle ne serait jamais sa petite amie, et que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Il digérait mal sa remarque sur son « mauvais sens des réalités », et il prit quelques minutes pour laisser la colère retomber avant de monter à l'étage. Il passa par la salle de bain pour rincer abondamment la morsure à l'eau claire, puis il la désinfecta en grimaçant avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'Hannibal qui l'attendait, assit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Ses oreilles étaient abaissées et il sembla surpris lorsque Will enleva ses chaussures et monta sur son lit, s'asseyant face à lui avec les jambes croisées. Mais lorsqu'il lui tendit les bras, cette fois l'hanim n'hésita pas et vint se blottir contre lui.

― Là... tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâché, et Alana ne va pas contacter la police.

Will caressa les oreilles de son compagnon jusqu'à le sentir se détendre, mais il ne le serra pas contre lui, lui laissant de l'espace. Ce dernier soupira d'aise au bout d'un moment, puis recula pour lui faire face et émit un timide :

― Will...

L'ex profiler sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches et bien alignées.

― Je suis si content que tu puisses parler... Est-ce que tu pourrais tenir une conversation complète ?

―Je vais... essayer. Elle mentait... Margot. Je n'ai jamais fait... ça. Je n'ai jamais...tenta Hannibal, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

― Je ne t'aimerais pas moins si tu l'as fait, Hannibal. Mason est le seul à blâmer... C'est lui qui t'a affamé, et c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de faire tuer ta sœur. Il est le seul véritable monstre.

― Je ne savais pas que c'était elle... ou plutôt, je refusais de comprendre. Ils en ont tous mangés, Mason et ses trois hanims-porcs favoris, Grutas, Dortlich et Kolnas. Ils disaient qu'ils me mangeraient peut-être, moi aussi...

― Tu es en sécurité maintenant, avec moi, le rassura Will, tendant sa main blessée pour lui caresser la joue.

Hannibal le laissa faire, puis il prit délicatement sa main entre les siennes et embrassa la trace de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée, s'excusant :

― Je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais furieux et effrayé, elle... n'avait pas le droit de vous parler de ça. C'était à moi de le faire, dit-il lentement, ayant mal à la gorge.

― Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui est important, c'est que ça ne change rien entre nous. Et maintenant que Alana et Margot sont parties, nous avons la journée pour nous. On va en profiter, mmh ? Juste toi et moi, au calme. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

―On pourrait aller pêcher ?

― Je ne refuse jamais ce genre de proposition. Mmh... il fait un peu frais, il faudrait que je t'achète quelques vêtements chauds supplémentaires. Je vais te donner un de mes pulls en attendant.

Hannibal le remercia lorsqu'il lui donna l'un de ses pulls en laine qui était épais, chaud, doux et rouge. Will trouvait qu'il lui allait particulièrement bien, mais il avait tendance à trouver que tout lui allait parfaitement. Après qu'ils aient préparé tout le nécessaire pour leur activité et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, le professeur vit Hannibal relever discrètement sa manche au niveau de son visage pour respirer son odeur sur le vêtement. Il sourit, attendri par le geste très commun chez les hanims, et ouvrit la porte à son protégé qui remua légèrement la queue. Il lui semblait miraculeux qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies, et après à peine une semaine passée dans un foyer aimant, qu'Hannibal soit capable d'éprouver à nouveau de la joie. Chaque sourire ressemblait à une récompense pour le professeur, et il fit tout son possible pour en provoquer de nombreux pendant leur sortie. Bien sûr, il avait toujours les révélations de Margot en tête, mais il n'était pas horrifié par Hannibal ou par ce qu'il avait pu faire, juste profondément désolé pour lui. Et lorsque ses pensées le ramenaient vers l'horrible drame qui avait mis un terme à la vie de Mischa, il les chassait, ne voulant pas paraître triste ou soucieux.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à apprendre à l'hanim à propos de la pêche, ce dernier ayant eu l'occasion de s'adonner à ce loisir chez Lady Murasaki, mais ils partagèrent leurs astuces pour attraper plus aisément les poissons, et l'après-midi passa bien trop vite à son goût. Hannibal avait très peu parlé, sa gorge lui faisant mal après autant de temps passé sans dire un mot, mais il s'était montré ouvert et assez tactile. Du moins, pour un être aussi réservé que lui. Ils rentrèrent lorsqu'il commença à faire trop froid, et s'occupèrent comme à leur habitude pendant la soirée, jusqu'au moment d'aller dormir. Alors que Will s'allongeait à ses côtés, Hannibal lui demanda :

― Vous êtes sûr de vouloir dormir avec moi ? Si je faisais un cauchemar pendant la nuit...

― Je suis sûr. Je refuse de vivre dans la peur de ce que tu pourrais éventuellement faire. Avec un peu d'aide, je sais que tu es capable du meilleur. Et je t'avoue que je dors bien mieux moi-même, et que je fais moins de cauchemars lorsque tu es avec moi.

― Vous n'êtes... vraiment ni dégoûté ni effrayé. J'en suis heureux mais... ça me surprend. La réaction d'Alana... c'était à ce genre de réaction que je m'attendais. Pas de vous, mais de façon générale. Même si Mason était horrible, ce que je lui ai fait... Cela effrayerait n'importe qui. Mais pas vous.

― J'ai travaillé comme profiler. J'ai vu de nombreuses choses horribles. Je suis, disons, moins impressionnable que la plupart des gens. Et plus sensible à la fois. Je sais que je ne suis pas en danger avec toi.

― Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Will, souffla Hannibal, puis il frotta ses oreilles dans son cou.

L'empathe sourit et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux clairs, puis caressa ses oreilles un moment avant de s'assoupir. Hannibal le regarda longuement dormir avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres et sa queue remuant à un rythme régulier. Le lendemain, dimanche, Will le rattrapa par la main en le sentant sur le point de se lever.

― Mmh, il est encore tôt...

― Vous pouvez rester dormir, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

― Oh non, tu te lèves déjà toute la semaine pour me le faire. Le dimanche, c'est jour de repos. Reste là, c'est moi qui vais y aller.

― Mais...

― Ne bouge pas, intima Will, et Hannibal leva les sourcils avant de se déplacer pour occuper la place de son maître dans le lit, inspirant profondément son odeur avant de s'étirer puis de se recoucher confortablement.

Le petit-déjeuner de Will ne valait pas les siens, mais il avait le mérite d'être vite préparé et d'être bon tout de même, surtout consommé bien au chaud directement dans le lit, une chose que Lady Murasaki n'aurait jamais permise. Hannibal mangea quelques croissants (probablement réchauffés au micro-onde), une omelette au lard et quelques toasts, puis il vida un grand verre de jus d'orange pendant que Will faisait de même, ne laissant rien sur les assiettes. Il posa ensuite le plateau sur la table de nuit et sourit lorsque Hannibal vint se blottir contre lui, le nez quelque part au niveau de ses côtes. Avoir l'estomac bien calé les rendit somnolant tous les deux, et ils firent finalement la grasse matinée, bien plus proches physiquement qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusque-là.

A leur réveil, ils prirent chacun une douche, puis décidèrent de ne pas faire de sortie et de rester vaquer à leurs occupations, bien à l'abri. Le bruit de la pluie martelant les vitres les faisait se sentir encore plus à l'aise à l'intérieur, mais Will quitta la chaleur du salon au bout d'un moment pour aller travailler dans le garage. Il avait hésité, ne voulant pas que Hannibal se sente seul, mais ce dernier avait perçu son indécision et lui avait souri avant de replonger dans son étude du squelette humain.

Le trentenaire était donc parti dans le garage, et pour ne pas travailler dans un silence ennuyeux, avait mis la radio. La plupart des chansons qui passaient auraient certainement déplu à l'hanim dont les deux paires d'oreilles, humaines et canines, étaient habituées à la musique classique, mais il ne risquait pas d'entendre avec la porte fermée. Will, pour sa part, n'était pas particulièrement difficile : il affectionnait particulièrement les sonorités rock, mais son lecteur mp3 était rempli de musiques aux styles complètement différents, dans diverses langues. Il sifflotait par-dessus la soupe musicale qui passait à la radio, jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson qu'il apprécie davantage passe. Il monta le volume pour « come and get your love » de Redbone, que même les enfants connaissaient depuis la sortie du film « les Gardiens de la galaxie », puis retourna près de la voiture. Il sourit en mettant les mains sous le capot, se demandant ce que Hannibal penserait de ce genre de films, et se disant qu'il devrait en regarder avec lui à l'occasion.

Avec le volume poussé presque à son maximum, il n'entendit pas la porte s'entrouvrir et se concentra sur sa tâche tout en remuant en rythme sur la musique. Lorsqu'il eut besoin d'un autre outil, il s'éloigna en chantonnant à tue-tête « Hell, with it, babyyy, 'cause you're fine and you're mineee, and you, look so divineee, come and get youuur loveee », et Hannibal recula d'un pas pour rester hors de son champ de vision. L'hanim n'aimait pas vraiment la chanson, mais le rythme était plutôt entraînant et il était tout à fait prêt à en écouter davantage si ça provoquait ce genre d'effet sur son maître. Ce dernier avait posé son outil après avoir bidouillé quelque chose au niveau du moteur (Hannibal se disait qu'il devrait vraiment s'intéresser à la mécanique), et il continua à remuer de façon désordonnée mais charmante, les ondulations de son bassin attirant le regard doré de l'hanim sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Celui-ci remua les oreilles, curieux, et laissa son regard se perdre sur le corps de son propriétaire, et en particulier sur son torse dont les muscles pectoraux étaient nettement visibles sous son t-shirt fin. Il approcha même un peu pour mieux voir, oubliant de se montrer discret, et Will ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Il s'arrêta de danser immédiatement, baissa le son de la radio, et demanda :

― Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

― Depuis le début, oui.

― Ah...

Voyant que Will était embarrassé, Hannibal profita des premières notes d'une nouvelle chanson pour se rapprocher et l'imiter, lui faisant d'abord hausser les sourcils avant d'obtenir un large sourire. Le professeur recommença à danser, émettant une sorte de « mmh mmhmh » parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les paroles de cette nouvelle chanson, mais surtout, il regarda son hanim se mouvoir de façon infiniment plus gracieuse que lui. Hannibal avait le sens du rythme, et il aurait certainement pu danser sur n'importe quoi sans se départir de cette prestance qui émanait de lui sans qu'il ait à faire d'effort particulier. Mais ce que Will voyait avant tout, c'était qu'il aimait ça, et que sa longue queue noire s'agitait de contentement.

― Tu es très doué...

― Merci. Lady Murasaki m'a appris plusieurs sortes de danses, elle adorait danser avec moi lors des réceptions qu'elle organisait. Ça faisait jaser, mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

― Ça faisait jaser ? A quel propos ?

― Notre proximité.

― Oh... Il y en a qui s'imaginait que vous étiez amants ?

― Mmh mmh.

― Mais vous ne l'étiez pas.

Hannibal répondit par un sourire à la fois taquin et énigmatique, et Will ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, curieux :

―Vous l'étiez ?

― Oui.

― Mais tu as dix-huit ans... quel âge avais-tu quand... hum...

― Quinze.

― Si jeune... ?

― Ça ne l'est pas tellement pour un hanim. Ceux qui ont des rapports plus tardifs ont généralement pris des médicaments pour ne pas avoir leur période. Est-ce que ça vous gêne, que j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

― Non, bien sûr que non. Ça m'a juste surpris. Hem, à propos de période, est-ce que tu sais quand est ta prochaine ?

― D'ici environ un mois.

― Ah, c'est bien, ça te laisse du temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux pour que cette semaine soit la plus confortable pour toi. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu es régulier...

― Oui, j'ai ma période pendant environ sept jours tous les trois mois, comme la majorité des miens.

Hannibal prit une longue inspiration puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre, ayant encore des difficultés à tenir une longue conversation sans fatiguer sa voix.

― Je supporte mal les deux types de médicaments, celui à prendre une seule fois et qui supprime la période entière, et ceux à prendre chaque jour et qui atténue seulement ses effets. J'en ai essayé plusieurs types, et je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

― D'accord, pas de médicaments. Mais... pendant leur semaine « chaude », les hanims sont très demandeurs alors... comment faisais-tu, lorsque Lady Murasaki ne souhaitait pas avoir de relations intimes avec toi ?

Hannibal le regarda avec une expression amusée, car la réponse lui semblait évidente, et Will ajouta, l'air vaguement gêné :

― Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... je sais que la masturbation ne suffit pas toujours et que la frustration peut devenir difficilement gérable. On pourrait te trouver un ou une partenaire hanim ?

― Je ne veux pas de partenaire. Chez Lady Murasaki, j'avais les objets adaptés pour pouvoir satisfaire seul mes envies, expliqua Hannibal, pas du tout embarrassé par la conversation.

― Oh. D'accord. Eh bien, je te donnerai ma carte, tu pourras commander... ce qu'il te faut.

― Merci, Will.

― De rien. » répondit ce dernier, la teinte de ses joues légèrement plus rosée qu'à l'habitude

Il avait imaginé brièvement le jeune hanim en train de se soulager, et lorsqu'il alla prendre une douche, ce n'était pas seulement pour se débarrasser du cambouis.

* * *

 _Notes : merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction ^^_


	5. Souvenirs

Hanim chapitre 5 : Souvenirs

Assis confortablement dans la salle d'attente, Will regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. La décoration du cabinet du docteur DuMaurier était de bon goût, élégante et sobre, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il leva le doigt vers le dispositif puis se tourna vers Hannibal, lui disant :

― Tu as vu ? Il y a une caméra.

― Oui. C'est indiqué de façon très discrète sur cette affiche, là-bas.

― Oh, en effet. J'imagine que c'est une question de sécurité.

― Je pense que cette caméra a une double utilité. La sécurité, parce qu'un patient pourrait très bien venir à son rendez-vous sans son maître et être agité, voire dangereux, et l'analyse.

― L'analyse ?

― Oui, j'imagine que certains Hanims ont des problèmes relationnels avec leurs propriétaires, ou bien des troubles causés directement par ceux-ci, et voir leurs interactions avant de les rencontrer présente un intérêt évident. Surtout que la caméra, tout comme l'affiche indiquant qu'il y en a une, est discrète, la plupart des gens ne doit pas les remarquer, et agissent donc naturellement.

― Ce sont de bonnes déductions. Tu ferais un bon agent du FBI, plaisanta Will.

― Merci, mais vous ne me laisseriez pas faire ce genre de travail. Trop dangereux.

― C'est vrai, acquiesça le professeur, et il caressa les oreilles d'Hannibal qui lui demanda :

― Cela vous manque parfois, votre travail de profiler, même si c'était difficile ?

― Non. J'ai encore un peu un pied dedans en enseignant la criminologie, et ça me suffit largement. Pourquoi ?

― Simple curiosité...

Hannibal posa sa main sur la sienne, puis sa tête contre son épaule, et Will sourit largement parce qu'il était rarement aussi tactile, même si ça s'améliorait de jour en jour. Le cabinet du docteur DuMaurier était plutôt bien situé, en ville et proche d'un arrêt de bus, et à présent qu'Hannibal possédait une puce, il aurait pu s'y rendre seul. Will lui avait proposé de l'y conduire néanmoins, et l'hanim avait tout de suite accepté. Même s'il était très autonome, il aimait passer un maximum de temps avec son propriétaire qui était déjà trop longtemps loin de lui à son goût à cause de son travail.

Alors que Will allait se plaindre du léger retard de la psychiatre, celle-ci ouvrit la porte à son patient, un hanim-rat qui s'en alla seul, puis leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle leur serra la main à tous les deux, et le profiler lui trouva immédiatement quelque chose de déplaisant sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Il lui expliqua néanmoins tout à propos d'Hannibal, y compris le fait qu'il ait appartenu à Mason Verger, parce que commencer une thérapie sur un mensonge n'était pas vraiment une brillante idée. De toute manière, tout comme Molly (à qui il avait préféré ne pas donner toutes ces informations puisque ça ne s'était pas avéré nécessaire ), elle était tenue au secret professionnel et Hannibal risquait fort de mentionner Mason s'il était soumis à des méthodes comme la luminothérapie ou l'hypnose.

La psychohanim écouta Will avec attention, et lui assura que le comportement agressif d'Hannibal diminuerait, voire disparaîtrait au fur et à mesure des séances, lorsqu'il aurait mis des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être que le déclic se ferait dans son cabinet, ou peut-être que l'hanim parlerait plus volontiers à son maître, en privé, mais les séances seraient une aide pour y parvenir. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient surtout faire connaissance, car elle devait établir un lien avec Hannibal afin que celui-ci puisse se confier à elle. Will acquiesça, puis regarda son compagnon qui semblait calme, et... intéressé par la jolie blonde quarantenaire. Avec une pointe de regret, et peut-être même de jalousie, Will les laissa seul et alla patienter dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

Hannibal n'était pas de nature à se livrer aisément, mais il fit un effort et se prêta à l'exercice, même s'il garda pour lui tout ce qu'il jugeait trop personnel. Il se montra évasif sur sa relation avec Will, se contentant de dire qu'il était heureux qu'il soit son propriétaire, et qu'il était attentionné. Il parla ensuite plus facilement de ses goûts et de ses hobbys, et très vaguement de son histoire et de Lady Murasaki. À la fin de la séance, il avait une bonne opinion sur sa psychiatre : elle semblait compétente, professionnelle, et elle était aimable. Elle était également belle et assurée, le genre de personne à savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Une lueur d'intérêt brillait dans ses yeux clairs, et il se demanda si c'était uniquement de la curiosité à son égard. Avant de le raccompagner dans la salle d'attente, elle lui demanda si c'était bien du clavecin dont il avait l'habitude de jouer chez son ancienne propriétaire. Lorsqu'il confirma, elle lui dit qu'elle en possédait un, et que s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait en jouer après ses séances. Ravi par cette idée, Hannibal en parla immédiatement à Will, qui devant son enthousiasme, accepta.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'ex-profiler lui demanda :

― Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

― Bien. Nous avons un bon contact.

― Tant mieux. Et c'est gentil à elle, de te permettre de jouer après tes séances. Mais je ferai réaccorder le piano, je te l'ai promis...

― Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je préfère le clavecin.

Will hocha la tête, appréciant qu'Hannibal lui dise subtilement qu'il comprenait que le piano n'était pas une dépense prioritaire. D'un autre côté, il était un peu amer de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait bien que ça ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais maître, et que ça n'empêchait pas Hannibal d'être heureux auprès de lui. Il fit un petit détour, et s'arrêta dans le magasin où il lui avait acheté ses vêtements lors de sa sortie du centre de Chilton, pour lui en payer quelques-uns supplémentaires, plus chauds. L'hanim choisit le strict nécessaire et déposa le paquet dans la voiture, mais se figea avant d'y monter, observant un hanim-porc qui sortait d'une habitation pour récupérer le courrier.

Sans que Will ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Hannibal était sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur de la maison et lui grondant dessus. Le propriétaire de la maison sorti aussitôt, et s'interposa entre l'hanim-doberman et l'hanim-porc.

― Que se passe-t-il, Kolnas ? Tu connais ces gens ?

Le domestique semblait clairement effrayé, mais il hocha la tête et s'adressa à Hannibal qui semblait toujours prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, bien que retenu par les bras puissants de Will :

― Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'a obligé, il l'aurait tuée...

― Hannibal, c'est... l'un des trois hanim dont tu m'as parlé ? questionna Will, ayant reconnu le nom de Kolnas et ne voulant pas mentionner Mason devant son propriétaire.

― Oui, c'est l'un d'eux, confirma Hannibal, en grondant toujours.

― Kolnas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'hanim-porc secoua la tête, et le petit homme se présenta alors à Will :

― Michael Willis.

― Will. Juste Will, monsieur Willis, je...

― Nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair. Voulez-vous entrer un moment ? Marie ! s'exclama l'humain, en se faisant presque bousculer par une jeune hanim-truie aux longs cheveux sombres, qui se colla immédiatement contre Kolnas.

― Il n'a rien fait ! Laissez-le tranquille, s'il-vous-plaît.

― Marie, rentre à l'intérieur tout de suite.

― Mais...

― Il n'arrivera rien à Kolnas, je te le promets. D'ailleurs il va rentrer avec toi, je vais parler seul à seul avec ces gens.

La jeune hanim rentra dans la maison, suivie de Kolnas, mais avant de s'en aller, il se tourna vers Hannibal et lui dit :

― Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y pense pas. Pas un jour. Je suis tellement désolé...

Pour toute réponse, Hannibal lui montra les crocs, et Will lui intima d'aller dans la voiture, ce à quoi il obéit, même s'il avait toujours l'air furieux. Monsieur Willis reprit la parole :

― Monsieur... euh Will, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre votre hanim et le mien, mais je sais que Kolnas est quelqu'un de bien. Il était très violent lorsque je l'ai accueilli chez moi, mais il a changé... Est-ce qu'il a blessé votre hanim, par le passé ?

― On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Kolnas, son propriétaire était vraiment... un monstre.

― Oui, j'imagine. Ni lui ni Marie n'ont jamais voulu m'en parler, ni à un docteur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble là-bas, et que cet homme leur a fait beaucoup de mal. Ils étaient tous les deux terrifiés, quand on les a transférés dans un refuge, c'est le propriétaire de l'établissement qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que ce serait difficile de les sociabiliser, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible, et ça va beaucoup mieux mais... il reste beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Vous par contre, vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Peut-être que nous devrions parler tous les quatre, un autre jour, lorsqu'ils seront plus calmes ?

― C'est trop tôt pour Hannibal, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si jamais il a blessé Kolnas, je paierai...

― Non, ça va, je pense qu'il n'a rien, quelques griffures tout au plus. Plus de peur que de mal. Je vais vous donner mon numéro, et on pourra peut-être parler de ça, juste vous et moi ?

― Merci, dit Will en prenant la carte de l'homme, mais je pense que ça doit venir de Kolnas et de Marie. Ils vous parleront, quand ils seront prêts. Ou quand ils en ressentiront le besoin.

Après un dernier signe de tête poli, Will retourna à la Volvo et prit le volant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hannibal lui parle avant leur retour chez eux, et il eut raison sur ce point : il ne desserra pas les dents. Une fois dans l'allée, Will vit un peu de sang goutter de ses poings serrés, et compris qu'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes pour se maîtriser. Il rentra désinfecter la blessure, prudent dans ses gestes car il le sentait toujours aussi tendu.

― Est-ce que ça va ?

― Non. C'est un lâche, il n'a rien fait pour résister à Mason. Il n'a rien fait... pour empêcher ça.

― Il était terrifié, Hannibal. Il est encore terrifié. Il a dit qu'il y pensait chaque jour, et je le crois. Kolnas, Marie, Margot et toi... vous avez tous subi des horreurs, là-bas.

― Nous ne sommes en rien semblable, surtout pas Kolnas et moi.

― Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire ? Le tuer ? Lui briser la nuque, comme avec cet oiseau que tu as ramassé ?

L'expression de l'hanim changea, ses oreilles se redressant, et Will y lu un mélange de surprise et de franche hostilité qui lui donnèrent le frisson.

― Vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir.

― Alors explique-moi.

― J'ai une psychiatre pour ça. J'ai besoin de m'isoler, à tout à l'heure, maître.

― D'accord... à tout à l'heure, abandonna provisoirement Will.

Il soupira, et se passa les mains sur le visage une fois Hannibal à l'étage. La remarque l'avait blessé, parce qu'il voulait qu'Hannibal se confie à lui avant tout, même si le docteur DuMaurier avait des connaissances qu'il n'avait pas pour l'aider à gérer son traumatisme. Et puis en dehors de la remarque elle-même, il y avait l'intention. Hannibal savait que ça le toucherait, et il l'avait appelé maître pour ajouter une distance, en sachant qu'il détestait l'usage de ce mot. Le professeur avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en arrière, et il espérait que la situation s'apaiserait un peu plus tard.

Il ne fit rien de bien constructif de sa journée de congé, et proposa son aide pour le repas à Hannibal quand il descendit, en soirée. L'hanim refusa poliment, mais ajouta qu'il irait plus vite tout seul, toujours dans la confrontation, et Will se décida à agir. Il le rejoignit dans le petit espace de la cuisine, et lui demanda :

― Est-ce que tu m'en veux, d'être intervenu ?

― Non.

― Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour éviter que monsieur Willis porte plainte. Si tu avais blessé Kolnas, ça aurait pu finir à la police. Même si officiellement, grâce à Chilton, tu es déclaré décédé, s'il t'avait identifié comme l'hanim de Mason, ça aurait pu être très grave. Je ne pensais pas qu'à protéger Kolnas, je pensais avant tout à te protéger toi.

― Je sais. Je ne vous en veux pas.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es distant ? Tu es en colère parce que j'ai parlé de l'oiseau ?

― Non. Ce n'est qu'un détail, et il n'aurait pas pu survivre.

― Je sais. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais tué si nous avions pu le soigner. Mais je pense que tu as ressenti... une certaine satisfaction, dans le fait de lui ôter la vie. Et je pense que tu aurais voulu ressentir ça avec Kolnas. Pas au point de vouloir le tuer, mais... au moins le blesser. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Hannibal soupira, et joua avec le couteau qu'il avait en main, le faisant avancer et reculer sur le plan de travail d'un petit geste rapide et nerveux.

― Vous n'avez pas peur de me poser ce genre de question dans ce contexte ?

― Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hannibal.

― Non, je ne le suis pas. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, je voulais blesser Kolnas. Et je tuerais Dortlich et Grutas sans hésitation si je le pouvais. Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien, Will.

Le professeur leva la main et la posa sur la joue d'Hannibal sans hésitation, et le regarda dans les yeux.

― Je sais ce que ça te fait ressentir, d'avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un. Ce que ça t'as fait, de tuer Mason. J'ai tué un homme, Hobbs, lorsque j'étais profiler. Il avait tué sa femme et sa fille, la situation... c'était un vrai cauchemar, il y avait du sang partout, j'étais paniqué, tout me glissait entre les doigts. Et puis, je lui ai tiré dessus, à plusieurs reprises. J'aurais pu être horrifié mais je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je me suis senti bien. Puissant. J'avais le contrôle, enfin.

― Vous avez aimez ça... ? demanda l'hanim avec surprise.

― Oui, j'ai aimé ça. Mais je ne le referai pas. Jamais, à moins d'y être obligé, parce que ma vie ou celle d'autrui serait menacée. Parce que je sais ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Et tu le sais aussi. Tout est une question de choix, et je sais que tu feras le bon. J'ai confiance en toi, Hannibal.

L'hanim-doberman pinça les lèvres, les yeux brillants, puis il abandonna son couteau sur le plan de travail et se blottit contre Will, enfouissant le nez dans son cou. Aussitôt, la main de l'ancien profiler remonta dans ses cheveux, et caressa ses oreilles.

― Là...

― Je suis désolé.

― Tout va bien. On pourrait peut-être parler de tout ça avec le docteur DuMaurier, lors de la prochaine séance ? Enfin, sans évoquer ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Hobbs.

― Oui, pourquoi pas. Mmh...

L'ex profiler garda un moment Hannibal contre lui, continuant ses caresses sur ses oreilles, dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il remue doucement la queue. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, l'hanim lui demanda, la mine désolée :

― Vous voulez toujours m'aider pour la cuisine ?

― Bien sûr, oui. Montre-moi ce qu'il reste à faire...

Will sourit, ravi que la crise soit passée et qu'Hannibal recherche à nouveau son contact. Le soir venu, ils dormirent ensemble, l'hanim légèrement plus proche de lui qu'à son habitude. Au bout de quelques jours supplémentaires, il dormait parfois dans ses bras, ou au contraire, à nouveau dans sa chambre, ayant besoin d'espace. Will respectait toujours ses choix et ses décisions, et se montrait aussi attentif que possible. Il se montra également discret quand Hannibal reçu le colis qui contenait les sextoys qui l'aideraient à passer une période chaude sans trop de frustration, en supposant que l'hanim les testerait et les utiliserait sûrement avant qu'elle ne commence. Tout ça ne le regardait en rien, mais il y pensa tout de même quelques fois, laissant son esprit vagabonder à la limite du fantasme, avant de repousser ces pensées. Il y avait plus important que sa libido qui se manifestait un peu plus fréquemment ces temps-ci.

La second rendez-vous avec le docteur DuMaurier se révéla assez intéressant, Will se concentrant sur Hannibal et non sur son animosité pour la thérapeute. Ce dernier parvint à exprimer un certain nombre de choses, mais il évitait toujours de parler de la mort de Mischa dans le détail. En revanche, il avait pris du recul par rapport à l'implication de Kolnas. Il avait toujours une mauvaise estime de ce dernier, mais il pensait pouvoir lui pardonner, avec du temps, car contrairement à Dortlich et Grutas, il n'avait pas volontairement pris part à ce qui s'était passé. Mason lui avait forcé la main, en menaçant de faire du mal à sa compagne, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Une fois de retour chez eux, et seul avec Hannibal, Will avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus, et avait compris que Kolnas n'avait pas participé à la mise à mort de Mischa. Hannibal n'avait rien voulu dire de plus, et Will n'avait plus abordé le sujet, ne voulant pas lui mettre la pression. Il fut donc surpris lorsque, deux semaines plus tard, son protégé se confia à lui alors qu'ils étaient au lit, et qu'il lui caressait la nuque.

― Will ?

― Mmhm mmh ?

― J'ai besoin de savoir ce que sont devenus Grutas et Dortlich. Je fais encore des cauchemars, et j'y pense... beaucoup. Je pense sans cesse à ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

― Est-ce que... tu as envie de m'en parler ?

L'hanim leva les yeux vers Will, puis hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder ses mains, plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

― Mischa... criait mon nom. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer... Dortlich, c'est lui qui... la tenait, et Grutas...

― Prends ton temps, Hannibal, l'encouragea doucement Will.

― Tous les quatre, ils avaient déplacé ma cage dans la cuisine. Il y avait un endroit pour abattre les animaux... Le carrelage blanc ne se voyait presque plus, tant tout était rouge. La cage était contre un mur, je pouvais me tourner mais... j'ai tout de même vu... quelques bribes. Quelques images que je n'oublierai jamais, même si je le voulais. Grutas l'a décapitée. Ils l'ont dépecée... et démembrée... je pouvais entendre le bruit de la lame buttant contre les os, et celui du sang qui s'écoule...

Will écoutait le récit absolument horrible en tenant Hannibal contre lui, essayant d'avoir à son égard les gestes les plus réconfortants possibles. Il ne lui posait pas de questions, le laissant se libérer peu à peu, et touché d'être celui à qui il se confiait enfin. Hannibal lui faisait vraiment totalement confiance maintenant, et il poursuivit son récit, sa main serrant la sienne.

― Quand ils ont eu fini, ils ont remonté la cage dans la salle à manger. Et plus tard, ils ont dîné. Mason, Kolnas, Dortlich et Grutas. L'odeur était... indescriptible. Ça faisait des jours que je n'avais plus rien eu de solide. Je savais ce qu'il me donnait, tout en refusant l'idée. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, issu de mon esprit soumis à la douleur et à la privation. Il n'y a que dans les contes qu'on mange les petites filles, pourtant, c'était réel. Je sais que tout était réel, et ce que j'ai fait.

― Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Will lui avait déjà dit ces mots, mais il les répétait, et les répéterait encore inlassablement s'il le fallait. S'il voulait qu'Hannibal puisse s'ouvrir et aimer, il fallait avant tout qu'il puisse s'aimer lui-même, ce qui serait impossible s'il se considérait comme un monstre. Le professeur savait que l'idée avait déjà fait son chemin, et que son hanim savait que le seul responsable était Mason, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour l'intégrer pleinement, et laisser le passé derrière lui. C'était normal. Et Will serait patient, car cela en valait infiniment la peine.

― Je sais... Je sais. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais eux, oui. Et peut-être qu'ils ont une vie tranquille, en ce moment... J'ai besoin de savoir.

― Que ferais-tu, si c'était le cas ?

― Rien, sans doute. Je ne pourrais rien y faire, dit Hannibal, mais Will savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça. Néanmoins, ce dernier répondit :

― J'essayerai d'avoir des informations. J'ai encore des amis parmi la police et le FBI, et je pense qu'ils me rendront ce service sans trop poser de questions.

― Vraiment ?

― Vraiment. Mais une fois que nous aurons ces informations, nous déciderons quoi en faire ensemble. D'accord ?

―D'accord. Will... ?

― Mmh ?

― Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

La nuit fut agitée, Hannibal faisant quelques cauchemars, mais au matin, il était tranquille, et d'humeur plutôt câline. Alors que le professeur caressait ses longues oreilles de doberman, il remonta ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, lui rendant en quelque sorte la caresse. Son visage était tout proche du sien, ils étaient torses-nus, et ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais été aussi proches. Lorsque les longs doigts de l'hanim descendirent sur sa nuque, puis dans son cou, Will frémit malgré lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui semblait que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression. Lui par contre, commençait à être excité par son corps chaud contre le sien, et il se leva avant qu'Hannibal puisse le sentir ou se douter de quelque chose, prétextant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Une fois seul, il soupira et laissa le désir redescendre doucement, un peu gêné par son attirance pour l'hanim. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne souhaitait rien de sexuel de sa part, et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, mais il appréhendait un peu le moment où sa période chaude se déclencherait. C'était dans moins d'une semaine, et même si le jeune hanim-canin avait à portée de main tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soulager ses pulsions, Will était conscient qu'il pourrait se montrer... entreprenant.

Une fois dans leur période, les hanims étaient très demandeurs, et ils étaient souvent beaucoup moins restrictifs sur le choix de leur partenaire, que ce soit sur l'apparence, l'âge, le sexe ou divers autres critères. La notion de consentement devenait assez floue, puisqu'ils avaient tendance à accepter très facilement des avances, ce qui les exposait à des abus malheureusement trop fréquents. Il restait donc deux options au professeur de criminologie : discuter avec Hannibal d'un éventuel rapprochement physique, ou ne pas lui en parler et refuser catégoriquement les possibles avances qu'il lui ferait. La seconde solution lui semblait la meilleure, car il redoutait que son protégé ne se laisse plus aussi facilement aller à avoir des contacts physiques avec lui s'il lui avouait son attirance. Le professeur resta donc sage, dissimulant au mieux le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lors du dernier rendez-vous avec le docteur DuMaurier précédent la période chaude d'Hannibal, ils évoquèrent Mischa, et si l'hanim-canin ne donna pas beaucoup de détails, c'était déjà une belle avancée qu'il puisse parler de ce qui était arrivé. Will se demanda à quel point la thérapie l'y avait aidé, et quelle part son propre comportement avait joué dans le fait qu'il puisse enfin aborder ce sujet, en supposant que les deux avaient contribué, plus ou moins à part égale. Il n'aimait toujours pas la psychohanim blonde, mais les résultats étaient là, et il pouvait constater quand il participait aux séances comme aujourd'hui qu'elle était de bons conseils. Ils travaillèrent sur la façon dont Hannibal pouvait gérer son agressivité si un conflit se présentait, et avaient quelques pistes pour soulager ses angoisses nocturnes, sans recourir à l'usage de médicaments. À la fin de la séance, elle demanda à lui parler seul à seul, et Hannibal se rendit dans le petit salon où il jouait du clavecin, assez éloigné du cabinet pour ne pas gêner les autres patients.

― Je vous écoute, docteur ?

― Je pense qu'Hannibal fait beaucoup de progrès, et que bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin de suivre une thérapie. Deux ou trois séances supplémentaires seront largement suffisantes. La prochaine devrait tomber le...

― Il faudra la décaler. Hannibal va avoir sa période, et ce sera plus confortable pour lui de rester à la maison.

― Très bien, dit Bédélia en modifiant la date du rendez-vous.

― Monsieur Graham... est-ce qu'Hannibal vous parle de moi, de temps à autre ?

― Oui, pourquoi ? reconnu Will à contrecœur, mais également curieux.

Hannibal lui parlait même un peu trop à son goût de sa psy, et il restait aussi parfois plus longtemps que prévu jouer du clavecin. Il était même arrivé une fois qu'il ne joue pas : Will était venu le chercher et l'avait trouvé en grande conversation sur l'histoire de l'art avec la jolie blonde, ses oreilles remuants à chacune de ses paroles. Il avait essayé, autant que possible, de dissimuler la jalousie que ça lui avait inspiré.

― J'aime beaucoup Hannibal. Je vais être franche avec vous, j'aimerais qu'il soit mon hanim. Je n'en ai pas, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour en accueillir un, et je pense que je n'en trouverais jamais un qui soit aussi proche de ce que je recherche. Nous avons de nombreux points communs, et je pense qu'il peut réaliser de grandes choses. Même si c'est un hanim, en ayant les bons contacts, il pourrait faire partie d'un grand orchestre. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est son épanouissement.

― Et vous pensez que je ne m'en soucie pas assez ?

― Si, naturellement. Vous l'aimez, et il est heureux avec vous, mais je pense que je peux lui apporter certaines choses, différentes de celles que vous lui apportez. Réfléchissez-y, monsieur Graham. Prenez votre temps pour peser le pour et le contre.

― Vous ne l'aurez pas, c'est tout réfléchi. Au revoir, docteur DuMaurier !

― Au revoir, monsieur Graham, répondit poliment la psychohanim, avec un petit sourire qui l'irrita plus encore.

Il sortit de son bureau à grandes enjambées et alla chercher Hannibal, lui disant qu'aujourd'hui, ils partaient ensemble, tout de suite. Ce dernier le regarda curieusement mais le suivit, et lui demanda, une fois dans la Volvo :

― Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bé... le docteur DuMaurier ?

― Non.

― Vous avez l'air contrarié.

― Ce n'est rien.

Hannibal lui jeta un nouveau regard curieux, mais il n'insista pas, sentant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour l'interroger.

* * *

Notes : Je suis désolée pour cet énooooorme délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai écris d'autres choses à côté, et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec le boulot. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et bientôt terminé, et les autres suivront avec des délais plus raisonnables, promis. La fic ne sera pas très longue non plus, je pense qu'elle fera grand max 10 chapitres.

Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction et les encouragements !


	6. Appartenance

Hanim chap 6 : Appartenance

Will songeait souvent à ce que Bedelia DuMaurier lui avait dit au sujet d'Hannibal, et à ce dont il avait besoin selon elle pour s'épanouir pleinement : de musique, d'art et d'une audience. Le professeur pensait qu'elle avait raison sur tous ces points, et en particulier sur le dernier. Hannibal avait aimé jouer devant un public restreint lors des soirées organisées par Lady Murasaki (il lui en parlait de temps à autre, avec nostalgie), alors devant toute une foule… Oui, il adorerait ça. Finalement, la garce avait bien réussi son coup : Will pesait le pour et le contre, et culpabilisait sur le fait de priver son hanim d'un possible brillant avenir, sans parler de l'aspect matériel. DuMaurier gagnait de toute évidence plus que lui et pourrait couvrir Hannibal de présents, l'emmener au théâtre, au restaurant, à l'opéra. Des choses que lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire, ou trop peu souvent à son goût.

Tout ça le préoccupait au point qu'il en parla avec Alana pendant l'une de ses pauses, même si l'ambiance entre eux était assez froide. La psychiatre lui prêta néanmoins une oreille attentive, et le conseilla d'en parler avec le principal intéressé. La solution au problème était on ne peut plus logique, et il s'y prépara une fois chez lui. Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment pour discuter avec Hannibal, qui terminait le repas.

Habituellement, tout était prêt lorsque Will rentrait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Le professeur ne fit cependant pas la moindre remarque : c'était déjà bien gentil qu'Hannibal fasse la cuisine tous les soirs, et il savait bien pourquoi ce dernier avait pris du retard. Depuis trois jours, l'hanim-canin était dans sa période et il avait souvent besoin de s'isoler, parfois de façon subite et impérieuse. Les moindres effleurements accidentels le faisaient frissonner et lorsqu'il s'isolait, Will percevait parfois quelques sons qui ne laissaient pas indifférent. En-dehors de ça, leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé, si ce n'était qu'ils ne dormaient plus du tout ensemble, et que Hannibal était moins actif.

La proximité et les câlins manquaient à Will, et il sourit lorsque Hannibal vint poser sa tête contre son épaule pour regarder la télévision, en soirée. Il lui caressa les oreilles et passa machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux, mais il le sentit frissonner et suspendit son geste.

― Hannibal... J'aimerais parler avec toi d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec le docteur DuMaurier.

― Je vous écoute, dit Hannibal en se redressant.

― Elle m'a dit... Hem, elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaite que tu sois son hanim. Elle pense que tu serais plus à même de t'épanouir avec elle. Elle voudrait te faire intégrer un orchestre, elle... a les moyens, et les contacts pour y parvenir. Elle pourrait t'offrir tout ce que tu voudrais, et tu aurais plus d'opportunités qu'en restant avec moi.

Will lui avait dit tout cela d'une traite, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas la tristesse dans les siens, mais l'hanim, même s'il était moins sensitif que la plupart de ceux de son espèce, n'était pas aveugle.

― Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement, bien conscient que la réponse serait négative. Il voulait juste entendre les explications de son propriétaire.

― Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'en ailles. Je n'aime pas le docteur DuMaurier, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue, elle m'agace et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne personne, mais je reconnais qu'elle a de nombreuses qualités. Sa thérapie a l'air de très bien fonctionner sur toi, et elle pourrait t'offrir une vie bien différente de celle que tu auras avec moi. La décision te revient, Hannibal. C'est juste que... ce serait très égoïste de ma part de vouloir te garder pour moi seul sans te donner le choix.

― Je vois. Eh bien, ma décision est prise, je reste avec vous.

― Ça me fait très plaisir, mais est-ce que tu es sûr d'y avoir bien réfléchi ? J'avais l'impression que tu étais... attiré par elle.

Hannibal étira les lèvres en un lent sourire amusé et ravi.

― Vous êtes jaloux ?

― Oui. Oui, je suis un peu jaloux, avoua Will.

― C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, et que nous avons échangés quelques baisers. Elle voulait davantage... et j'en avais assez envie moi aussi, mais je savais que ça ne vous plairais pas, alors j'ai refusé.

― Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Hannibal, jamais je ne t'empêcherai de...

Will laissa sa phrase en suspens, gêné par le tour que prenait cette conversation.

― Je sais. Je n'ai aucun regret, et je ne serai pas malheureux lorsque mes séances prendront fin. Je l'apprécie, j'aime sa compagnie, mais je ne l'aime pas comme je vous aime, vous. Jamais je ne voudrais d'un autre propriétaire.

L'ex profiler releva les yeux vers son hanim, puis l'attira contre lui et le serra, assez fort. Sous ses mains, il sentit que le tissu de son t-shirt était usé, et lorsqu'il y prêta plus attention, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'un des siens.

― Je suis heureux que tu veuilles rester avec moi... Je tiens à toi, et à ton bonheur, plus que tout. Mmh... dis-moi, ce ne serait pas un de mes t-shirts, ça ? Il est plutôt fin, tu vas avoir froid...

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours chaud en ce moment, et j'aime avoir votre odeur sur moi.

Hannibal enfouit le visage dans le cou du professeur, chatouillant sa peau fine et sensible en frottant contre elle le bout de son nez. Will frissonna et se tendit lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire, suivies de sa langue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'hanim le fit taire en poussant sa langue à l'intérieur. C'était si soudain que le trentenaire n'eut pas le réflexe de le repousser gentiment, et referma les bras autour de sa taille pour prolonger le baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'hanim poussa son bassin contre le sien qu'il reprit ses esprits.

― Ha... Hannibal, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit... une très bonne idée. Est-ce que tu te comporterais de la même façon si tu n'étais pas dans ta période ?

― Bien sûr, oui. Ça aurait peut-être juste pris un peu plus de temps pour que j'ose faire ce premier pas, parce que je ne savais pas si vous étiez attiré par moi. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...

― Je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire, mal à l'aise. Tu me plais beaucoup, mais tu es... jeune et je préférerais qu'on devienne plus intimes lorsque je serais absolument certain que tu ne me donnes pas ton consentement avec un autre organe que celui-ci, lui dit Will en posant un doigt sur son front.

― Je sais me contrôler, je ne suis pas comme la plupart des hanims. Lorsque j'appartenais à Mason, il me faisait attacher les mains dans le dos... et il... posait ses sales pattes sur moi. Si je voulais jouir, il fallait que je lui permette de me prendre. Je n'ai jamais cédé. Alors période ou pas période, je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je ne veux pas.

Le professeur serra Hannibal de façon protectrice, imaginant le calvaire qu'il avait dû vivre : l'affolement de son cœur à chaque caresse, le désir de plus en plus fort, inassouvi, l'abominable frustration lorsque Mason le caressait, sans doute parfois presque jusqu'à l'orgasme, sans le laisser l'atteindre. Ou lui infligeant quelques douloureuses punitions lorsqu'il devait jouir sans sa permission car Will savait, pour avoir regardé du porno avec des acteurs hanims, que lorsqu'ils étaient privés de sexe durant leur période, une simple caresse suffisait parfois à les faire éjaculer.

― D'accord... si jamais tu n'as plus envie, ou s'il y a quoi que ce soit...

― Je vous le dirais.

― Hannibal... j'aimerais que tu laisses tomber le vouvoiement. Je sais que tu aimes les règles bien établies, mais ça me gêne, et ça me donne l'impression d'une distance entre nous. Je préférerais que tu me tutoies, surtout si nous devenons plus intimes.

L'hanim hocha la tête pour donner son accord puis lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à l'étage à la hâte, dans sa chambre. La sienne était fort confortable aussi, mais Hannibal se sentait mieux dans celle du professeur, dans les draps qui avaient son odeur et où ils dormaient habituellement. Il enleva son haut dès qu'il eut passé la porte et se glissa ensuite sous les draps, bien vite rejoint par Will qui l'imita en ne gardant que son bas de pyjama.

― Will... est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous... que tu es attiré par moi ?

― Un moment. Difficile à dire... Je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau, mais je ne te voyais pas comme un partenaire potentiel. J'étais concentré sur ton bien-être, et puis je ne voulais pas risquer de te mettre mal à l'aise étant donné ce que tu avais vécu chez Mason. Est-ce que tu as parlé de ça, avec le docteur DuMaurier ?

― Non, je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler davantage, ce que je t'ai raconté était suffisant. Je vais bien maintenant, ce sont... de mauvais souvenirs, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une vie heureuse, avec toi. Et d'avoir envie de faire l'amour, souffla-t-il en se frottant contre lui.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa, ses mains caressant un moment son torse et ses côtes encore légèrement saillantes, avant de descendre sur son ventre plat, provoquant une petite contraction de ce dernier. Il agrippa ensuite le rebord de son bas de pyjama et tira pour le faire descendre sur ses hanches, notant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il continua jusqu'à libérer son érection. La respiration d'Hannibal était rapide mais il ne semblait pas nerveux, alors Will lui enleva totalement le vêtement, sous les draps. Il s'en débarrassa sur le sol puis se dénuda à son tour, amusé lorsque l'hanim souleva le drap pour le regarder faire. Le professeur n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations dans sa vie, toutes féminines, mais il n'était pas nerveux. Il était même plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été avec Alana.

Il accueillit l'hanim contre lui avec plaisir, et alors qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés, descendit une main entre ses jambes pour se saisir de son sexe, le caressant de la façon dont il se serait touché lui-même, en restant attentif à toutes ses réactions. Hannibal ferma rapidement les yeux et Will en profita pour regarder son visage et ses expressions dans le détail, souriant en voyant ses pommettes hautes se colorer de rouge. La respiration déjà rapide de l'hanim devint haletante et il arqua la tête vers l'arrière, sa bouche entrouverte sur ses longues canines. Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, et poussait son sexe dans sa main, Will comprit qu'il était proche de l'orgasme et accéléra un peu ses mouvements de poignet, excité par ses petits gémissements. Hannibal ne tarda pas à jouir puis agita un peu les oreilles et ouvrit des yeux embrumés de plaisir.

Will sourit, complètement attendri, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux et entre les oreilles. L'hanim agita aussitôt la queue et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. À son tour, il caressa le torse musclé de Will et descendit doucement la main vers son ventre, ses doigts s'attardant un peu sur la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à son pubis. Même s'il était déjà très excité, ce dernier lui dit :

― Tu n'es pas obligé...

― Chhh... souffla l'hanim, l'embrassant avant qu'il ne proteste.

Le trentenaire rit contre ses lèvres, amusé, jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune commença à le masturber lentement. Le léger rire se transforma en soupir, puis en gémissement au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, et que les gestes de l'hanim se faisaient plus assurés. Alors que le professeur prenait vraiment du plaisir, Hannibal s'arrêta.

― Hannibal ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Will, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

― Non, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'hanim-doberman essuya son propre sperme sur son ventre et passa rapidement son pantalon de pyjama. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se promener nu, surtout qu'il avait à nouveau une érection, même si c'était pour faire quelques mètres. Il fouilla le tiroir où il rangeait ses jouets et s'empara du lubrifiant avant de revenir dans la chambre de Will où il jeta négligemment le tube sur le lit avant de se dénuder en quelques gestes hâtifs. Il se remit au lit ensuite, et donna le lubrifiant à son compagnon. Ce dernier ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr une énième fois, mais sembla hésitant.

― S'il te plaît... ? demanda Hannibal, en s'allongeant sur le ventre, et en relevant les fesses.

Un frisson parcouru l'ex-profiler qui se plaça alors derrière lui, puis enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de commencer à le préparer. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès, puis caressa un moment son anus avant d'introduire en lui un premier doigt. Il savait qu'en période chaude, les hanims, hommes ou femmes, avaient l'anus qui se dilatait plus aisément lorsqu'ils étaient excités, et ne fut donc pas surpris que son index glisse aisément. La longue queue de l'hanim était relevée pour laisser un accès aisé à ses parties intimes, et remuait faiblement, d'une façon très différente de lorsqu'il était heureux. Il gémissait déjà, et se montra plus bruyant quand ce furent deux, puis trois doigts que Will poussa doucement en lui.

― Will... maintenant...

― Encore un peu, souffla le professeur, malgré sa propre impatience.

Il sentait que ses doigts ne bougeaient pas encore aisément et ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal, aussi intense que soit le désir qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il rajouta un peu de lubrifiant, et lorsqu'il le sentit remuer de lui-même pour que ses doigts aillent plus profondément en lui, il les retira en douceur. Il tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, cherchant les préservatifs, mais Hannibal l'interrompit :

― Tu en as utilisé un avec Alana ?

― Oui.

― Alors pas besoin.

Will referma le tiroir, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, et frotta son sexe contre le derrière légèrement rebondi de l'hanim avant de le pénétrer, doucement. Ce dernier émit immédiatement un petit gémissement, plus parce qu'il trouvait l'acte excitant que par plaisir à cet instant. Will commença à bouger prudemment, particulièrement attentif aux petits sons que poussait son amant puisqu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Après un moment, en sentant l'inconfort de ce dernier, il lui proposa de changer de position pour pouvoir communiquer plus aisément. L'hanim hocha la tête, et se coucha sur le dos dès que Will ce fut retiré. Ses oreilles remuaient en signe de nervosité, et le professeur les lui caressa pour l'apaiser.

― Ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux arrêter, ou bien faire autre chose ?

― Ça va, et je ne veux certainement pas faire autre chose... souffla Hannibal, en lui tendant les bras.

Le brun se blottit contre lui, remis un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe et le pénétra à nouveau quand ce dernier l'invita à le faire. Hannibal remua le bassin pour l'inciter à bouger et émit un petit son encourageant. Même s'il avait envie d'accélérer les choses, Will se fit patient, et le masturba en même temps qu'il le prenait. Lorsqu'il passa le pouce sur son gland, celui-ci était humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

― C'est bon, comme ça ?

― Mmh mmh...

Hannibal lui sourit, visiblement plus à l'aise, et Will l'enlaça, cessant de le masturber pour le prendre plus vite et plus fort. Son propre plaisir était déjà intense, et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une éternité, son pénis gonflé enserré par les parois chaudes du rectum de son jeune amant. Il n'était en général pas très bruyant en faisant l'amour, mais là, alors que son orgasme se rapprochait, il haletait et émettait de petits « aah » rapprochés. Hannibal le regardait les yeux brillants, entre désir et affection, et passait ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée quand il ne s'agrippait pas à ses épaules.

― Tu es tellement beau... Will...

Le concerné aurait bien répondu « merci », mais il avait le souffle court et il se contenta d'un baiser sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer plus brusquement en lui, le corps tendu comme un arc et le dos creusé. Il émit un râle bas et grave, et fit encore quelques mouvements de va et vient avant de retomber doucement, épuisé, sur le corps de son amant qui le serra contre lui.

Hannibal passa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se montrant câlin un moment, puis il descendit sa main entre leurs corps toujours imbriqués pour se masturber, trop excité pour attendre davantage. Will aurait voulu prendre le relais, mais il reprenait encore son souffle quand il sentit Hannibal éjaculer à nouveau, contre son ventre. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il somnola un moment avant de se retirer et de prendre de quoi les nettoyer grossièrement. L'hanim se pelotonna contre lui, sur le flanc, mais quand Will commença à vraiment s'assoupir, il sentit ses dents lui mordiller le cou et l'épaule.

― Hannibal ?

― Encore...

― Oh... fit Will, en regardant le sexe de son protégé à demi érigé.

Il passa les doigts dans la toison fine et blonde entre ses jambes, puis caressa son pénis avant de refermer les doigts à la base de celui-ci, sans serrer trop fort. Il entama les mouvements ascendants et descendants classiques jusqu'à ce qu'il entre pleinement en érection.

― Aaahh... ahh ahh... gémit l'hanim, en mordillant plus fort l'épaule de Will qui l'y encouragea.

― Vas-y... laisses-toi aller... je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me mords.

Hannibal émit un petit « mmh mmh » d'assentiment, mais il opta pour un suçon marqué, puis un autre, ornant de traces rouges le cou de son propriétaire et le faisant frissonner. Cela eut pour effet de bien réveiller le professeur qui le poussa gentiment sur le dos avant de lui écarter les jambes. Il s'installa entre elles et vint embrasser son ventre, laissant la pointe de sa langue errer autour de son nombril avant de s'y enfoncer presque vicieusement, le faisant gémir. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les marquant de davantage de traces rouges qu'Hannibal ne lui en avait laissées dans le cou, puis lécha ses testicules et les suçota avec précaution avant de s'intéresser à son sexe. Sa langue laissa des traînées humides et brillantes sur toute sa longueur, et s'attarda ensuite sur son gland sensible, insistant un peu au niveau du frein. Les sons que produisait l'hanim-canin étaient des plus intéressants, et Will poursuivit, prenant progressivement son sexe en bouche. Là encore, il n'avait jamais expérimenté, mais fit ce que lui-même appréciait de la part de ses anciennes compagnies féminines, en adaptant selon les réactions de son protégé, même si, quoi qu'il fasse, Hannibal semblait apprécier. Le fait qu'il soit dans sa période le rendait hyper réactif, ce qui était très plaisant pour Will qui ne se lassait pas de l'entendre gémir. La fellation ne dura pas bien longtemps, ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais Hannibal jouit sans le prévenir, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Il avala néanmoins les quelques gouttes de sperme et le suça encore un peu avant de remonter à sa hauteur. Ce dernier était rouge de plaisir, mais aussi de gêne.

― Je suis désolé, je pensais que je pouvais... tenir encore...

― Ce n'est pas grave. C'était comment ?

Hannibal sourit largement, sa queue s'agitant joyeusement et ses oreilles se redressant. Son expression ravie fit rire Will, qui sentit également une énorme bouffée d'affection l'envahir.

― Je vois... tu as encore envie ?

― Oui un peu... juste, pas tout de suite. Ça t'ennuie ?

― C'est tout sauf ennuyeux.

Les nouveaux amants se sourirent, et se regardèrent un moment, totalement sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Will rompit le lien visuel en embrassant longuement Hannibal, le baiser éveillant à nouveau son propre désir. Voyant ça, l'hanim déposa des baisers le long de sa gorge puis sur son torse, mordillant un peu l'un de ses tétons au passage, puis descendit au niveau de son ventre. Il y déposa quelques baisers mouillés, puis lécha la verge tendue de Will qui émit un gémissement net, et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Lorsqu'il commença à le sucer, le trentenaire serra les draps entre ses mains, vraiment très, très excité en le voyant faire. Se sentant observé, Hannibal leva impudiquement le regard vers lui, les yeux brillants de malice et de désir, et augmenta un peu la vitesse de ses succions. Will émit un petit son de protestation quand il cessa, un moment plus tard, pour venir frotter l'un de ses doigts entre ses fesses. Il n'avait eu aucune idée préconçue de ce qu'ils allaient faire en entrant dans la chambre, mais il avait pensé que ça resterait dans le domaine des préliminaires. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et à présent que son hanim enduisait ses longs doigts de lubrifiant, il était un peu nerveux. Il avait été aux toilettes en début de soirée, et l'idée de se faire pénétrer ne le rebutait pas, mais il n'était quand même pas totalement à l'aise. Hannibal le sentit et lui demanda :

― Tu préfères faire autre chose... ?

― Non, juste... vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

― Bien sûr.

Hannibal frotta brièvement mais affectueusement ses oreilles contre l'un de ses genoux,, puis commença à le préparer. Son majeur lubrifié se fraya un passage en lui, peu à peu, et lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, la sensation surpris Will qui se contracta fortement, avant de se détendre à nouveau. Le second doigt glissa en lui sans difficulté, mais cela pris un peu plus de temps avant qu'il en tolère trois, et son regard se posa naturellement sur le sexe de l'hanim. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu moins épais que le sien, et rien qu'à le voir, il avait à nouveau envie de le prendre en bouche. Il en aimait le goût, l'odeur également, différente de celle d'un sexe féminin, et surtout, il aimait sentir qu'il faisait du bien à l'être qu'il chérissait le plus.

― À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

― Je me disais que j'avais envie de te sucer, encore.

Hannibal rit, surpris, et l'embrassa sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

― Il y aura de nombreuses autres occasions, répondit-il en retirant doucement ses doigts.

Will l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser puis caressa sa joue, souriant lorsqu'Hannibal tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il avait adoré le geste, dès le début. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois, un moment, puis l'hanim frotta sa joue contre la sienne et se positionna de façon à pouvoir le pénétrer, après avoir étalé une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur son érection. Le professeur releva les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche, et regarda son sexe entrer lentement en lui, beaucoup plus détendu. La sensation était un peu inconfortable au début, et même légèrement douloureuse lorsqu'il commença à bouger, mais la gêne fini par disparaître en laissant place au plaisir. Hannibal le regardait avec attention, semblant analyser chacune de ses expressions, et les mouvements rapides de ses oreilles trahissaient son inquiétude.

― Tout va bien, Hannibal... même très bien...

L'intéressé sourit, accélérant ses mouvements. Sa peau était brillante, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et ses cheveux habituellement si bien peignés étaient en bataille. Will posa la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près, pressant sa bouche contre ses lèvres rougies pour un nouveau baiser possessif et intense. Alors qu'Hannibal bougeait en lui, gémissant de plaisir et libéré de tous les codes qu'on avait pu lui apprendre, Will trouvait qu'il paraissait plus jeune. Il était déjà sorti de l'adolescence, mais en avait encore le charme juvénile, et il était infiniment beau et désirable. Alors qu'il le prenait avec plus de force, Will caressa son propre sexe tendu, le plaisir lui embrasant les sens et le faisant gémir de façon plus grave que son partenaire, tout aussi bruyant.

― Will... Will, Wiiill... aaahaaa...

À sa façon de le regarder, et en entendant le tremblement dans sa voix, le trentenaire savait que l'hanim allait jouir et il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de poignet, tentant de jouir à peu près au même moment que lui. Finalement, il vint le premier, mais se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour voir Hannibal le suivre, la bouche ouverte sur un long gémissement qui le fit frissonner. Le jeune hanim s'allongea doucement sur lui, à bout de souffle, et le professeur lui massa le creux des reins en reprenant ses esprits, puis il remonta ses mains le long de sa colonne et sur sa nuque. Will sourit en voyant sa queue s'agiter paresseusement, et soupira lorsqu'il se retira. Ils somnolèrent, et le plus âgé sentit un peu de sperme s'écouler entre ses fesses, à peine quelques gouttes. L'hanim avait eu quatre orgasmes, et même s'il produisait beaucoup plus de sperme pendant sa période chaude (ce qui était paradoxal, pour des êtres créés en laboratoire, et incapables de se reproduire), il arrivait un moment où il ne pouvait plus éjaculer, même s'il était toujours capable de jouir. La sensation humide n'était pas gênante, et Will était trop fatigué pour bouger et s'en occuper. De toute façon, Hannibal s'était endormi sur lui, et il ne voulait pas risquer de le déranger. Il s'endormit lui aussi, peu après.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et jura en voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil : 11h. Habituellement, Hannibal le réveillait pour qu'il aille en cours, mais il mettait aussi un réveil sur son téléphone pour être certain de pouvoir se lever. Aujourd'hui, le réveil n'avait pas sonné et l'hanim avait dormi comme un bébé. À regret, il poussa doucement celui-ci, qui grommela et ouvrit un œil, puis s'empara de son portable pour appeler l'université. Il mentit maladroitement, évoquant un malaise, et demanda à prendre quelques jours. Comme il n'était jamais absent et qu'il lui restait de nombreux jours à prendre, cela fut accordé. Hannibal qui avait tendu l'oreille et entendu toute la conversation lui sauta au cou dès qu'il raccrocha. Ils prirent une douche ensemble, et ne firent que ce dont ils avaient envie. Pendant ces quelques jours de congé, qui coïncidaient avec les jours restant de la période de l'hanim, ils firent beaucoup l'amour et lorsque Will ne pouvait pas suivre la libido de son compagnon, il s'occupait de lui avec ses mains, sa langue et son imagination. Il découvrit et utilisa aussi les jouets de son protégé, et à la fin de son congé, il était en forme et d'excellente humeur. Il avait également profité de son temps libre pour contacter Zeller et Price, avec qui il avait travaillé lorsqu'il était profiler, et ces derniers avaient réussis à retrouver la trace de l'un des deux hanims que recherchait Hannibal : Dortlich.

* * *

 _Notes : Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la correction ! Et bon anniversaire Luthie:) !_


End file.
